Fate Kaleid Liner Dxd
by ThousandMastery
Summary: Archer, being the Counter Guardian of Alaya will serve the will of humanity for an eternity after death. Who knew he became a Devil? Story is AU (kind of).
1. Daily Life

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fate/Stay Night, Fate/Kaleid Liner Prisma Illya, Zwei/Dorai and Highschool Dxd as both Fate/Stay Night and Fate/Kaleid Liner Prisma Illya are property of Type-moon, and many other studios or people that I'm too lazy to list down. Just look up Fate/stay night on wikipedia like a normal person. Same goes for Highschool DxD too that was written by Iichiei Ishibumi. No copyright infringement should have been made in this story. This is purely a fanfiction (although I do wish I could make money off of this, I cannot as copyright goes and I'm unwilling to accept getting arrested)**** Lawyers go find someone else. Like, far, far away from me... **

**AWAY WITH THEE!**

**Author's Note: Jokes aside, yeah, I don't own them. Hope you guys enjoy the story. No spoilers shall be made.**

**Simplicity for the readers.**

_Character's thoughts_

"Normal speech"

_"Speech in different language"_

**If you notice any typos/grammar mistakes, you can go ahead and point it out if you like (although I rarely do)**

**I know nothing about Asia's nationality, so just for the sake of convenience she can speak English but not Japanese at all (she just came from Europe to Japan all of a sudden and got exiled, what did you expect?).**

**Shirou has been left out of the magic stuff by Kiritsugu (also because Irisviel is still alive in fate/kaleid liner)**

**This fanfic is AU.**

* * *

-Monday, 7:00 AM Emiya Residence-

"Yawn~" Today was just like any other morning for Emiya Shirou. It's exactly 7 in the morning, the time he always was woken up by the alarm clock. As usual he woke up earlier than most in his residence. As he headed downstairs to the bathroom and splashed water on the his face to remove the drowsiness left in the body, proceeded with morning cleaning and headed back to his room to change his clothes into the new black blazer, the uniform for a male high schooler at Kuoh Academy.

The sun just rose, and as he headed downstairs for breakfast to find the housemaid Sella who has a white ponytail hairstyle and and his adoptive mother Irisviel already cooking breakfast. Kiritsugu was on his Hell brand laptop reading the news with a cup of coffee on it's left.

"Good morning, kaa-sama, Sella, otou-san." It's been well over ten years since he was adopted by Kiritsugu. Shirou who was near death from the large incident apartment gas leak explosion accident. Kiritsugu had stumbled upon saving a child no more than a kid 5 years of age outside of the building with burn marks and was sent to the hospital, but had no identification on the child whatsoever and was adopted.

"Oh my, good morning Shirou." His adoptive mother gave him a kind and gentle morning smile. She was definitely one of the most charming woman he ever met in his life. "Are Illya, Liz and Kuro still sleeping?"

_Those two were probably watching late night anime again. Also what in the world is she making?_

"Yeah, kaa-sama. I'll go wake them up so Sella you don't have to go." He always felt indebted to the Emiya family that adopted him, and Sella was the only thing that was going them eat a _real_ breakfast in the morning.

Irisviel had been wed to Kiritsugu when Shirou was around 5 years old on their travels in Germany, although he didn't remember exactly how it went.

He headed upstairs to his sister and her cousin's room; Illyasviel and Kuro Von Einzbern's room and entered. Her room was... unique. On the dark shelves was full of magazines and manga. It was a girl's thing he guessed. On the table next to her bed was an alarm clock with a picture of an anime girl in a sailor outfit from "Magical Girl Milky Something Seven_" _holding some colorful stick inside it, a present from their neighbors, the Hyoudou.

Everytime she overslept he shook her gently on the shoulder. Illya shared the same characteristics as her mother, red eyes and gorgeous long hair and skin as white as the snow, while Kuro's was a lightly tanned identical twin. He had little doubt that the two would grow to have beautiful figures of their own like Irisviel. "Illya, Kuro, it's morning, wake up."

Kuro woke up with a drowsy face, but Illya just gave a some mumbles and a shrug. "Kuro, how do you get her to wake up?"

"Hmm, you obviously do it with a kiss on the lips from prince charming himself, Onii-chan." She said in a humorous tone, although she was still a bit drowsy.

"I mean a way other than that," Shirou rejects the offer.

"Well, that's what the alarm clock is for, Onii-chan. Let me show you."

She grabbed the alarm clock on the drawer and quickly put back on top of the drawer it so it'd set off instantly. He was still wondering where in the world she got something like this. [WAKE UP! WAKE UP! IF YOU DON'T WAKE UP I'M GOING TO-] The small hand moved so fast just to turn off the digital voice.

"10... more minutes..." the loli rolled up in their blanket sheets. She didn't get up and just went back to sleep.

"Are you sure? Kaa-sama will be driving you two to school if you're late, sinc-" The girl instantly got off the bed and headed to the bathroom with Kuro in sync.

_At times like these I wonder if they're really twin sisters and not cousins... but if Irisviel says so..._

He headed back downstairs after finding out Leysritt up and barely walking to the bathroom to find Kiritsugu had finished both coffee and breakfast as he passed him going upstairs to change his clothes. Irisviel was working on the lunch boxes with Sella which was about halfway full for the whole family. Shortly, two voices could be heard from the bathroom throughout the house what was recognized as both Illya's and Kuro's. ""Kyaa, Kiritsugu ecchi!""

The last spatula in the house along with the sausages was last seen flung out of Irisviel's hand and out somewhere in the neighborhood.

"Oh, Shirou would you mind finishing the lunchbox? I need to have a word with those two."

Shirou quickly nodded as she emitted that frightening aura. There was no way he was going to refuse anyway, not with that scary smile of hers. Besides, he thought he saw a Hannya mask behind her for a second, and this happened frequently when she had that look. Maybe he was hallucinating, but after seeing that thing several times it was decided in his mind that he should never anger the true head of the family, even without that hierarchy chart she drew (and for a fact, she was God ranked) he knew he was pretty much dead last in authority. This was also one of the reasons why he addressed her not the same way as he did with Illya, or the maids and even Kiritsugu, but with one of respect that would tower over anything he could do.

She quickly stormed up the stairs to the bathroom scolding about the three should fix their habit on changing in the bathroom. Sella was probably still standing there frozen.

"Just another peaceful morning." Shirou hummed as he took out more sausages for the lunchbox, since Sella was still frozen.

* * *

-Scene Break-

As Shirou waved to the girls driven away in the car by Kiritsugu, he turned around fully prepared for another day of school life at Kuoh Academy. His old school was simply too far compared to Illya's, and there was a public high school (Kuoh) that was conveniently pretty close.

Only to find his neighbors, the Hyoudou family shouting next door. It was inappropriate to listen into other family's private business, but when you see tens of housewives listening in (including Irisviel) He couldn't help or leave, since it was something like a daily routine for the neighborhood, and local knowledge apparently. He was new to the neighborhood after all.

"Hey, did you hear that?" Housewife A whispered to her companions.

"Yes, what's more a foreigner, and intercourse!?" Housewife B passed onto the rest of the crowd.

"Oh my, did they put on protection?" Irisviel commented on the news with her face slightly blushing.

Some murmuring was further passed on for another ten minutes and the crowd quickly dispersed like magic as if nobody was even there the second the front door of their residence opened, letting Shirou pass through the road to school. This was most likely one of the reasons Kiritsugu left early when he worked in the morning.

As the crowd stared from the shadows at the only son of the Hyoudou family leaving with the slightly taller redhead lady in the female Kuoh Academy school uniform which was oddly designed in a long white sleeved shirt with a black cape on their backs and a matching colored button-down corset with a short skirt, compared to the simpler male uniform, but considering the fact that it was previously an all-girls private school, he couldn't really compare them to his local school in Fuyuki, Homurahara Academy which required simpler ones.

After waiting until they could no longer see them, the housewives blocked the road to school once more to continue their discussion for another tens of minutes, then left to tend to their housewife duties. That was a first time for Shirou.

And he was more or less going to be late if he didn't run.

...

As Shirou walked up to school in a steady pace after catching his breath, behind his neighbor and the unofficial school idol Rias Gremory, almost the entire school population was murmuring and whispering like the group of housewives next door. Not that he cared other than the fact he was going to be late.

"Out of all people, why him?" A male muttered loud enough so everyone could hear him.

"Why is someone vulgar like him next to Rias-oneesama!" A girl yelled in denial in front of the school.

It was not that Shirou was interested in gossip and rumor, it's just that there was too much people spreading them that it reached his ears. He sighed, and proceeded to walk into the building, only to find the rumored neighbor of his to be punched all the way to the wall by his buzzcut haired friend.

"Issei, you bastard!" Matsuda cried in anger, pointing at Issei.

"Hey..." Shirou tried to get Matsuda to lay off, but was cut off.

"Until we left, weren't we the 'Unpopular Alliance'!?" This time, he pointed at Shirou.

* * *

-Three Days Ago, Friday After School-

The four were standing on the hill in the school grounds.

"It's the middle of spring, we're in our second year and we still haven't had a single girlfriend." Issei sighed.

"Don't say it. It'll make me feel worthless." The bespectacled Motoharu warned him.

"What's wrong? You three are looking in the dumps." Shirou was still new at school, and his neighbor had the same first name as his best friend from his old school, he was a bit curious on what they were doing.

"Oh, if it isn't our newest fourth member, Emiya!" Issei, giving a friendly vibe.

"Fourth member?" Shirou asked, curious about what member he would be part of.

A loud "Kyaa" could be heard from a group of girls a few meters away. The four students turned their heads towards the direction.

"Kiba-kun!" A female student called out the blonde's boy's name. "Where are you going?" the girl that seems to be the leader of the fanclub asked in a flirting tone.

"Want to go karaoke with us? It's fine right?" The girl closest to the hill asks the blonde.

A weird sparkly aura, contrary to Irisviel's terrifying aura of horror enveloped the blonde. "Sorry, but I have club activities to attend to."

The group of girls gave a loud expression of disappointment. "Thanks for the invitation though. I'm really sorry." He waved as he turned away to the girls, heading towards the direction of the old schoolhouse.

"...Who's that?" Shirou asked. He was new and would like an explaination to what just happened.

_Maybe I can learn that aura technique too._

"That's Kiba Yuuto of 2-C, he's an idol to all the girls in the school..." The bespectacled student starts to explain.

"And the enemy of all boys, us included!" Matsuda finished, pumping his fist in the air. It was an expression Shirou wasn't familiar with at all.

"Damn it! Just because he's a little handsome, pretty smart, and good natured!" Issei ranted.

"Kuh, don't say it, it's useless." Motoharu cried.

"Haah, the world is kind of unfair, right?" Issei dropped the rant.

"Don't let it get to you." Shirou used advice from his best friend.

"He's right, and I have just the perfect thing!" Matsuda looked at his watch, treading down the hill.

"Where are you going?" Issei questioned the actions of his friend, only to be replied by a weird smile, a thumbs up, and a "hmhhm".

Curious, the rest of the three followed Matsuda to see what got him up into high spirits.

...

"Hey, isn't this the kendo club?" Shirou asked, checking to see if his geography was correct.

"Keep it down!" Matsuda help a finger in front of his lips, telling Shirou to keep quiet. Waving his hand to get the others to join him. "Hey, over here."

_A hole? Wait so they're-_

Shirou pulled his thoughts together as the two perverts Motoharu and Matsuda rubbed closely together to share the peeping hole.

It ended up with a bunch of compliments by Matsuda and perverted but strangely accurate analysises of the girl's 3 sizes by Motoharu.

"I found this during P.E. by accident!" Matsuda whispered to his companions.

""Hey."" Issei and Shirou were in sync, keeping their voices low.

"Let me see it too!" Issei grabbed Matsuda's pants to get a chance to take a look himself. "Don't keep it all to yourselves!"

"Isn't this violating the law?" Shirou sighed, warning the three.

"Damn it! I WANNA SEE TOO!" Issei shouted as he pulled on the two with all his might. "You guys are always-"

"Hey, isn't there someone outside?" A female voice from inside asked.

The two perverts quickly fled leaving Issei to fall on Shirou when he seemed to no longer be pulling on them. "Whoaa!"

"Oof. Hey, be careful Issei." Shirou pushed his neighbor off.

"Ah sorry. What was up with them? Hey, Matsuda, Moto-"

"So it's you guys **again**?" the female voice recognized as Murayama in Shirou's brain came from behind him.

"Again? How many times did you guys even do this?" Shirou asked, not believing what he's hearing.

"Wait, now's not the time..." Issei crawled back to the dojo, only to be trapped by the wall behind him.

"We even have a new one huh..." The other girl known as Katase held the shinai one handed in a threatening way.

"Perverts!" The group of kendo girls shouted as they battered the two with the shinai.

"Huh? Me to- OW! Wait!"

...

"I'm guessing you get beat up by girls on a daily basis too." Shirou grumbled, rubbing the bruised spots that were hit. They regrouped to the front of the old school house that Kiba headed to.

"Unlucky for you, newcomer." Motoharu said as if it wasn't his problem.

"So, what was I the fourth member of again?" Shirou asked, drawing their attention back to the conversation they held before the dumb incident.

"You're the fourth member of the 'Unpopular Alliance!'" Matsuda announced.

"I see..." Shirou sighed.

_These perverts are hopeless. Although my neighbor's name was also Issei using different kanji, he is the exact opposite of my best friend._

Issei looked up, finding a crimson hair colored beauty staring at him; no, staring at something else as well with a gaze of superiority. Shirou noticed the girl as well, by then she had already left when the other two perverts laid their eyes on the girl.

"That's so fine, that completely red hair..." Issei observed in an enchanted daze.

Shirou on the other hand was a bit bothered, it felt like she was staring into his soul at the glance, and had the same look Shinji usually gave. Arrogant and prideful. "...Who is that?" Inquiring that the bespectacled Motoharu knew pretty much about every pretty girl in the school.

"Rias Gremory." He informed Shirou of her name. He started giving size data that he didn't care about.

"Enough, tell me more about her background information instead of her 3 sizes." Shirou was feeling grumpy after that incident.

"Not honest with your desires are you? Very well. She's the 3rd year Occult Club's President. She's rumored to have come from Europe."

Shirou quickly stood up and left before they could drag him into more trouble. He'd had enough pain for one day.

When he got back home the whole family was surprised by the injuries, but this was a common day for Shirou. He's been beaten up, slapped, tied up, blown up and more by mysterious factors in the past.

It took Shirou a while to convince them that he was accused of peeping and was beaten by girls by mistaking him of being a pervert. A normal day for Shirou maybe, his luck had not changed at all.

...

Rias sat down on the dark teal colored sofa, she was shocked at what she had just seen. "...That kid..."

"Huh?" Akeno pondered what her king was talking about. It's the first time she had seen the club president's expression like that.

"...The one with the red hair and the other with the brown hair."

Akeno tried to recall their names to the best of her ability. She had every student in the school drilled down in her memory. "They're both in the 2nd year B class... Their names should be Shirou Emiya the transfer student and Issei Hyoudou or something. Is there something about those men?"

"...No, I must have been mistaken." Rias regains her composure. She leaned over the bronze colored coffee table. On it was a triple candle holder on the edge, and in the middle was a chessboard with white, black and strangely red chess pieces which seemed to have a difficult puzzle, and moved a white pawn diagonal to the black king. "Checkmate."

* * *

-Monday, 7:53 Kuoh Academy Entrance-

Shirou finally climbed up all the stairs after plugging his ears to prevent hearing whatever froze those two perverts, and after climbing up high enough he unplugged them and noticed Rias and the Student Council President looking downstairs where he previously left. Curious, he took a look himself. Now the three perverts were playing jan-ken-pon (rock, paper, scissors) for some reason.

...

School was over quickly like every other day, he paid attention in class, turned in his homework and everything and was ready to go home, until he got a phone call from Sella.

"What's wrong Sella?"

All of a sudden the girls in the class went "kyaa!" Turning his head to the door was Kiba Yuuto who was suddenly swarmed by the girls in his class.

"Shirou? Shirou!"

"Oh, sorry Sella. Did you want something?"

"What was that loud kyaa just now? Are you peeping again?"

"No, school just ended. It's because of the bi-shounen that walked into my class just now. What did you want?"

"Can you go buy a spatula? I need it before dinner, because I don't want to get takeout or delivery."

"Alright then. I'll be sure to be back by dinner."

He had to go shopping now, so the first thing he did was wait at the bus stop and get to the business district before the stores closed at sunset.

...

After the little shopping trip, he was ready to go home and waited at the bus stop, but handout was quickly placed into his hand by a cosplayer dressed in red without him noticing. "Please," the cosplayer smiled at him as the bus arrived, and she watched as he got on the bus and until he left.

_That was weird. A cosplayer this late? She must be working at one of those pubs for advertising._

Shirou thought of throwing it away, but he wouldn't even consider littering even for a second or throwing it away in front of the girl, and just shoved the weird piece of paper into his pocket on his school uniform without a second thought.

When he got off, the sky was pretty much pitch black. Shirou hurried his way home as he thought he saw Issei biking at a very high speed as he walked home, but that was impossible, he was barely fit and was only a perverted neighbor of his. Still, he rode it very fast.

"Is there some kind of emergency?"

...

Sella was quite pleased by the fact Shirou bought the essentials just barely in time and let him take care of dinner.

* * *

-Tuesday, 7:15 AM-

"I'm off." Shirou waved the rest of the family goodbye as he left home first. At least today there wasn't a large crowd blocking the way to school again.

As Shirou started thinking of ways to avoid the three perverts, he was interrupted by a noise made by a girl behind him and a something dropping.

"W-waaaa!"

He turned around, and finds a girl that seems to have fallen head first, with both arms spread out.

"Y-you alright!?" Shirou asked as he pulled her head up from the ground so that she would sit up straight. He hoped his morning would not be witnessing an accident and a call to the hospital.

"_Ah, thank you sir_." She spoke in English. She seemed to be a foreigner, judging by her blonde hair and green eyes under that white hood. Her outfit consisted of the religious cross hanging on her neck and a dark dress that was long enough to cover her all the way to her brown boots. Next to her was a large brown trunk with clothes all over the place.

"_Do you need to go to the hospital_?" Shirou whipped out his phone. Traveling around the world with Kiritsugu let him pick up a few languages, although he still couldn't read most words.

"_N-no, I'm fine._" She got up and walked to her luggage. Shirou proceeded to start helping the girl sort out her clothes that were spread all over. Several pieces of white lingerie were on the floor. He dazed at the clothing as he picked it up for a moment.

_No, I shouldn't be like those perverts at school._

Shirou tries to start a conversation to clear away his thoughts. "_Are you traveling alone?_"

"_No, I'm a nun that was appointed to the church of this town._" She smiled.

_So she was a nun. Explains the outfit._

"_Ummm…I can't speak Japanese that well…I was lost and other people couldn't understand what I was saying…_"

"_Don't worry, although I don't know the geography well enough in this town, maybe someone will tell us._"

"_But you seemed to be a resident in this town..._"

"_Ah, I recently moved here._"

_Someone who has lived here long enough in the town to know it inside-out... Issei._

_"I know someone that has lived here longer than I have. Perhaps he knows."_

_A neighbor, that is._

The nun nods, and follows Shirou. It was a short trip, physically as she tripped once more when he stopped and found Issei walking down the path from school.

...

Shirou watched as the nun understood every japanese word Issei spoke out of his mouth.

_I thought she said she didn't know how to speak japanese... Oh wait, speaking and listening are two different things._

Shirou just dismissed the thought as he started to walk away, only to be halted by the nun for a moment. "_Oh, may I ask what your name is?_"

"It's Emiya Shirou. You can call me either one_._"

She looked confused when he spoke in japanese, although she understood completely what Issei said in japanese. Issei was expecting a response from the nun but he too looked confused.

Once more in English, Shirou repeated himself.

"_Sir Emiya, I am indebted to you. My name is Asia Argento_."

"_Then miss Argento, I will come by and visit you sometime._"

He waved to her and left her in the hands of Issei, and walked to school.

...

After school, there wasn't much to do but for him to try to ignore the 3 perverts trying to get him into obscure items they brought to school and went home.

"Sella, is there a church in this town?" Shirou asked as he helped Sella wash the dishes.

"Ah, yes, but from what I heard from the neighbors it seems to be abandoned and run down."

_Abandoned? But that girl didn't seem to be the type to lie, so maybe they're reforming it? _

"Why are you interested? Are you going to be a priest when you graduate?" Sella glares at Shirou.

"That's not it, it's just that a nun came by asking for directions to the church, that's all."

"...Nun huh?"

"What's wrong Sella?"

"It's nothing." She takes off her apron. The two just finished washing the dishes.

"Well if you don't know that's fine." Shirou takes off his apron too, and leaves the kitchen to get ready for bed.

* * *

-Wednesday, 3:00 PM-

Issei did not show up to school today, and Emiya was curious that not even the two perverts know where he was.

"...Could it be?"

_No, if it's that pervert of a neighbor, he might really assault the nun! If that's the case... better safe than sorry. _

Shirou left the school as soon as possible, and ran looking for the nun for several hours.

"I left her in his care! And he would..."

_I don't even want to think about it. I visited his parents earlier and said he didn't return until almost midnight. That's more than suspicious enough! And if I don't find her at the church today I'm going to call the police._

_"_Haah... haah." Grasping for his breath, he decide to take a breather in the nearby park behind the bushes. It was evening, as he checked his phone... it was 6:50 PM.

_"AAAH!" _Shirou recognized the voice of the nun.

Shirou stood low behind the bushes, only to be shocked at the scene. Issei was pierced through the abdomen with a spear. A woman in some weird outfit is standing on the water with feathers fall off her back.

_"Issei!"_

The nun rushes to the boy, what looked like she was supporting him, and the wound seemed to be closing,

_The spear had disappeared, the hole's healing like magic, what's going on!?_

_"_Uhuhuh... Asia, be obedient and come back. Your _Twilight Healing_ is a very valuable _Sacred Gear_ and is crucial to our plans._"_

_Sacred gear? Plans? Is this some kind of Yakuza fight!?_

_"I knew it! You only wanted me for my powers!"_

"If you don't come, his life will be forfeit." The black feathered girl brings out another spear magically.

_"_Don't screw with me! Who would-_"_

Issei was cut off by the feathered woman flies up with the spear in hand, with eyes that could kill.

_Danger is what my gut feeling is telling me, but I've got to save those two! Crazy woman!_

Shirou runs out of the bushes and push the two away at full speed, only to take the brunt of a small exploding spear through the chest.

_"_Gaa..h._"_ He coughed out blood.

Shirou looked at his wound.

_The left part of my chest is **gone**._

_"Sir Emiya!"_

_Ah... It hurts... So... I am going to die like this?_

Shirou takes a look at the nun who was in tears once more, and was soon taken away by the black feathered woman.

___I can't even save this one girl?..._...No, I refuse to let her go. I need to save her...

_"_Let go of her..._" _Shirou grit his teeth.

The pain told him the left part of his chest was missing.

_Move! Move! Damn it! Someone... Anyone... Help me..._

Shirou struggles with the wound, but his body will no longer move. He can't even speak anymore.

_...Illya... Kaa-sama... Kuro... tou-san... Sella... Liz... they're waiting for me at home..._

Issei grits his teeth as he watched the soon-to-be-corpse of a neighbor, and the circle of red.

_I want to see them once more..._


	2. Rebirth of EMIYA

**Author's Note: I just hope the story makes sense.. Blowing off Shirou's heart was kind of overkill, huh? (I kinda needed to make sure he was dead lol)**

**Here's a summary on the events before chapter one: -Fast foward to Fate Kaleid liner Prisma Illya Zwei(If you've read the manga)- ...and when Kuro shot Caladbolg at Bazett once more, she knocked it back and the stray arrow hit the house before Kuro could even call it off and well, Kaboom. First the mansion, and now the house across the street. Now they needed a place to stay for a family of 6, hotel won't do, so they had to find a new place. Better than staying at a hotel or trying to explain magic to Shirou. Either way, house is gone and Irisviel and the two maids are pissed. ****Basically they moved in their new home 3 days before Issei's first date, and the kids didn't miss out on school like good children.**

**For Shirou, who rides a bike to school everyday in Fuyuki, had to transfer due to the distance and time to commute and didn't want to put any more of a burden to his adoptive family. Illya and Kuro on the other hand, who have an extra hour of sleep and the school was much closer compared to Shirou's are driven off instead by Kiritsugu(Due to Sella calling him to come back to drive to get rid of Shirou's suspicions and Irisviel drifts on the highway too much, and because Illya and Kuro refused to part with their friends). Illya is still continuing the life of an Mahou-Shoujo though by flying to school at maximum speed a few hundred meters away from home over a building (and to get Shirou off their backs, and he knew his dad did the impossible, just not the specifics).**

**Now, Shirou... or now should I say Archer... won't make it to the first fight against the weak Fallen Angels or even know who or what Raynere is, so I will simply skip the first few canon stuff since most people knew what the result was going to be anyway.**

* * *

-Still in the park, 7:00 PM-

Issei stood frozen as he watched his Club President appear out of the red circle.

"Buchou..." For the first time in his life, he felt completely powerless.

Rias walked up to Issei who was next to Shirou, and slapped him on the cheek.

"How many times must I tell you? When I tell you no I mean no. Forget about the girl. You're already a member of the Gremory peerage you know." Rias had an serious looking expression on her. Like someone looking at an perverted idiot doing something stupid; then again, he was one.

"...In that case, please remove me from your peerage. If that happens you don't have to worry about me anymore." Issei looked down on the floor.

"Theres no way I can do that." Rias sighed, not believing the perverted teenager actually would for a second. She was not willing in any way to give up 7 of her evil pieces at once.

"I'm just pawn from chess right? Even if a single troop disappears..."

"Shut up!" Rias startled Issei. He had never seen this side of her before. "Do you really think that the pawn is the weakest troop?"

_Of course! If I was strong like Koneko or as fast as Kiba then I would've been able to protect Asia and Shirou would still be alive!_

"I've told you before that evil pieces have the same attributes as the game in chess."

"Then... what's the deal! I'm so weak I can't even save my friends!"

"Promotion; as a pawn promoting your class allows you to take the traits of any chess piece, Queen, Knight, Rook and Bishops... huh?" Rias looked down on the right pocket of her skirt. It was glowing brightly inside the pocket like someone stuck a burning flare in her skirt.

Rias stuck her hand in the pocket and tried to pull out the glowing piece. "Ow!" She winced as she cut her finger, throwing away the glowing red piece as she pulled it out of her pocket.

"Buchou! Are you alright?" Issei walked up to his master, finally showing worry.

"Yes... but how strange." The devil quickly healed the small cut with her magic. The chess piece, looked like a small red dagger was lodged in the middle of Shirou's chest and was covered in her blood.

Issei walked up to the body; it didn't move a muscle or twitch. He tries to pull out the chess piece to try to wipe off the blood. "H-huh? It's stuck." He grunted.

"Eh?" Rias thought Issei was joking and thought he was a lazy servant, but when she went up to pull it out herself, it still did not budge.

"..." A red magic circle appeared in front of the two of them, and the other three of the Gremory Peerage appeared.

_I wish I could teleport, it looks convenient._

"What's wrong, Buchou?" The blonde swordsman asked.

"I need to extract the chess piece. Koneko." Rias ordered.

Koneko nodded "Roger." The small tug on the piece with all her inhuman might, then she pulled the piece up a meter from the ground, but the body was pulled up along with it. She tried throwing it around but the body was glued to it like it was duct taped and concluded with her expression still frozen. "Impossible."

"Geez, what a stubborn chess piece this is." Rias began to channel her destructive magic at a magnitude the fallen angel Raynere couldn't even hope to compare with.

"Buchou, the chess piece might be destroyed if you try to use force." The most reasonable blonde in the series successfully stopped the crimson haired devil somehow with logic.

"...I certainly don't want to destroy my last pawn piece..." The way the piece reacted was definitely abnormal, it rejected Issei's body and he was revived with 7 pawn pieces instead of this one mutated piece, one of the rarest things out of the evil piece system.

"Ara ara, Buchou, why not simply revive him?" The black ponytailed girl asked.

"Hm? Why is that?" Rias questioned her Queen.

"Why, he has a strange Sacred Gear? I can barely feel it though."

"...Alright. We've wasted enough time here." The king sighed, summoned a red magic circle beneath the corpse. **"I, Rias Gremory, hereby order you: Emiya Shirou to bring back your soul to this earth, and have you reborn as a Devil. You, my pawn, be delighted with your new life!"**

The strange chess piece sunk into the body like the titanic, and a red light shines from inside the body on the floor.

"Now for the healing... He had his heart gouged out and a large wound, so this will take several hours to finish..." Rias and Akeno both unbuttoned their long sleeved shirt, kneeled down and embraced the red haired boy to heal the oversized hole of an injury to at least close.

"Um... Buchou! I need to go save Asia before it's too late..." Issei ran off in the direction of the church, away from the 2 devils that already took off their blouses.

_Damn, so is this what happened to me while I was unconscious!? I wish I knew so that I could at least save the moment into my hard-drive!_

"Wait! Issei!" The blonde knight shouted at him, but the pervert already took off out of jealousy. He didn't exactly enjoy watching two women embracing a guy that wasn't him.

"Buchou, your orders?" The Queen cued. The wound on the newborn pawn was barely closed on the outside but the tissues were not yet restored and the organs that were blown off were restored but barely functioned.

"...We'll have to finish healing our new pawn later. We need to catch up with Issei or else he will die a reckless death." The club president put Shirou in the red teleportation magic circle, and was transported to his bed.

""Roger."" Koneko and Kiba ran after the pervert, and caught up with him in a few minutes.

"Now, let's be on our way." The Crimson haired President summoned forth another red teleportation magic circle, and Akeno entered next to her simultaneously as they buttoned back up their blouses.

* * *

-Emiya Shirou's POV-

_This black sky... is not the throne of heroes... Then I must be in another damn Holy Grail War. How many times have it been?_

I check my surroundings. It seems I was in a park, and the sky is evening black, the reflection of the moon... was red!? And a shiver ran through me as my body temperature suddenly decreased drastically.

_I can barely move my body either... if this is a summoning from the Holy Grail, then this is without a doubt the worst summoning I've been called through, as if Rin wasn't bad enough. I can't even turn into my spirit form, nor can I feel a connection to any external prana supply... _

I wonder what was going for a while, and realize... The sky was gone, and I was in some sort of room now.

_Did some servant cast hypnosis on me? I feel like crap too... Maybe I've been summoned by Matou Shinji this time. It might've been nothing less of a miracle, but he might've managed to pull it off somehow. I feel like I've taken an noble phantasm driven straight through my heart along with my lung. It hurts, but I don't think servants can survive a blow there... Oh yeah, Zouken._

I look around the room; it was normal in general, but abnormal for the Matous. Usually they're full of books... and my eyesight was still tinted in red in the darkness.

_So this time... I'm going to die at the war right at the start? The root is definitely mocking me again. Damn, my chest feels like it got stabbed by Gae Bolg all over again._

I grasp for air, only for one of my lungs to barely take in the air... There was nothing I could do but rest- but if Shinji tries to pull a stupid tantic ritual on me by Zouken's command I would immediately use my reserves...

_...But why in the root is there so much magical energy?_

I checked out my physical condition with one of the few magic I could do, structural analysis. Although I was naked, it seemed that I had a large gaping hole where all my organs on the left part of my chest was not too long ago, but my body was indefinitely stronger than ever before barely half an hour ago. My body was amazing, it felt as I had more prana in my body than ever before as if I was summoned into the Caster class and black wings for some reason, I had a strange red chess piece that's history used to be a red pawn but changed into something resembling a small blade very recently; that was a solid magic crest implanted into me or more like my **magic core** and then there was Avalon...

_...Avalon!?_

My eyes were wide open now at the realization. I used structural analysis on my body once more to make sure. I was probably the best out of all in the Akasha records in specific fields of thaumaturgy, but even I should make a mistake once in a while... Scratch that, it is the real thing...

_Did the Matous summon me through Avalon? Sure I was somewhat connected to it, but they should be more likely to summon Arturia Pendragon instead of me even if they DID manage to dig it up before the Einzberns..._

It was pretty amazing that my body can survive with a barely functioning heart though. It was like I was a dead apostle, except I wasn't regenerating at any rate. I was stuck laying on the bed still covered in fresh blood, so I got up after I reinforced my badly conditioned organs and used structural analysis on the house. Avalon should've been doing it's job. Although it's been quite a while, it steadily healed me.

_...This isn't the Matou's... But the Emiya's? ...Unless Shirou summoned me again somehow... But then again, these clothes are made for some high school and this body is... **Shirou Emiya**... Unbelievable. So the body was the catalyst? But then why is my current body Shirou Emiya?... Well, no point in worrying about it now. If worse comes to worse, I can always either kill the summoner, or just use Rule Breaker._

Feeling a bit tired from the revelations, after a lot of thinking I decide to rest. But not without some security. I set up two bounded fields; a tiny one in the middle of the door and another in the window at the same position so it would alarm me if anyone entered, then rested my eyes. I was feeling a bit tired after all...

...

An alarm clock rings this time, getting me wide awake.

_...Come to think of it, didn't I set up those bounded fields... and since can servants sleep?_

I realized I was naked and pulled up the covers to fix my bed that was covered in blood; finding a something with long crimson red hair sleeping where I was...

_...Sakura doesn't have crimson red hair like that, neither does Rin... Out of almost every female I know, only Aoko does... Unless I was summoned by a female version of Emiya Shirou somehow..._

I shuddered at the thought of sharing a bed with either of them. Then I noticed the ridiculous amounts of blood covered on the sheets.

_...Blood?... Oh right, I was covered in a ridiculous amount of it._

I used structural analysis on the naked girl; she shared similar biology and wings as my current state, but her immense number of magic circuits more befitting of a dead apostle. If anything, she is not human. Although this new small magic core of mine barely compared to the magical energy she had.

_...Who is she?_

As more questions flood my mind unanswered for several minutes, I was interrupted by an unfamiliar voice coming from downstairs.

"Onii-chan's still not awake?" An loli-like voice could be heard from the stairs.

"I'll go wake him up." An older female voice answered.

"No, I'll wake him up." An loli-like voice identical to the previous one retorted.

Footsteps approach upstairs to the 2nd floor and approaches the room.

* * *

-Emiya Residence, Thursday 7:05 AM-

"Onii-chan, it's morning!" A tanned loli wearing only a pink tank top and white underwear jumped on the bed. The door was slammed open so fast I thought I could see cracks on the walls... A loud "Briiiiiiiiiing" sound could be heard as the bounded field I set up as she opened the door, so I quickly turned it off.

""..."" The room filled with silence.

_If I didn't know any better, Illya got a pretty nice tan... and her hair is even whiter than I remember..._

"Onii-chan, I know coming home with a girl..." The tanned girl gave a devilish face as she got off the bed, standing up.

"...Morning?" A stark naked girl on the bed rubbed her eyes as she pushed herself up and yawned covering her mouth.

_...If the field went off just now, then how did 'she' get in here? She wasn't here when I got up..._

"I'll leave you two to your privacy, so be careful next time, Onii-chan." The small girl shut the door gently this time as she exited the room.

"What's wrong, Kuro? Where's onii-chan?"

"Illya... onii-chan brought a girl home..."

"...EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!?" The voice was loud enough to wake up the whole neighborhood.

"Good Morning" The red headed girl gave a chipper smile. "Your family sure is lively in the morning."

"...So those are you first words? Guess I've been called to an unbelievable _master_." Emiya snorted. "Perhaps I truly am the most unluckiest of all."

_At least this isn't the Matous... but the Einzburns? I could deal with killing off some old men that were about to reach the Akashic Records. Not like it's the first time or anything._

The only female left in the room sat up the bed in STYLE. And in "style" that meant it was something Rin could never pull off. She was always too groggy anyways. "How is your chest?" The girl gave a perky smile.

"It's healed almost completely by now. But first, would you like to explain why I was wounded so terribly?"

_..Hm. That's strange... I can't materialize any of my clothes._

"You were stabbed yesterday. By the way, yesterday wasn't a dream." She answered.

"Even I can tell that I was missing an organ. When I was conscious, you weren't in front of me, and was sent to this room. Explain this to me." I went to the closet put on some plain boxers for the time being. I didn't appreciate having my genitals hanging out in front of a young girl.

"I healed it. I shared some of my magic with you by embracing you while we were naked, but we did not have enough time so I sent you here for the time being and finished healing it later." She walked to a pile where her clothes of black underwear and the school uniform was neatly folded, and put on her undergarments.

"Can give me a hand?" The girl turned around, showing a black bra was unhooked.

I smiled as I shrugged. "Are you for real, _master_?" I quickly fastened the hook and looked at the school uniform that were neatly folded in a corner to begin changing.

"Don't make a face like that." She caressed my cheek.

"Then answer me this: What are you?"

"Rias Gremory; a Devil." She smiled with confidence.

"—Hm."

_Wasn't expecting THAT._

"And I am your master. Emiya Shirou, can I call you Shirou then?"

_So I was summoned by a real living devil this time huh?_

...

After we finally finished the morning grooming, we headed downstairs and sat on the dining table. To my surprise, this was completely unexpected.

"O...onii-chan..." The lighter skin tone loli in the light brown elementary school uniform sitting on my left stuttered not believing her eyes. "Onii-chan's been stolen by some witch!"

I just finished a structural analysis scan on almost everyone.

_...I know that this is Illya... and those two homunculus maids that served her live in the very same house... But the most surprising things are... These 3._

Kiritsugu Emiya, Irisviel Von Einzbern and the other grade schooler who were sitting on the table.

_So her name is Kuro... What's more, her spiritual core is a card; Kiritsugu's alive, so is his wife, so what in the root is going on here!?_

"Illya, Kuro, you're going to be late." The lazy homunculus sitting on the corner of the table spoke for once.

"But! Onii-chan got home without telling us and brought some girl from school to his room!" Illya pointed at Rias, who was sitting between me and Kuro.

"This is very delicious, okaa-sama." Rias smiled, trying to change the subject.

Irisviel rubbed her cheek. "Oh my, may I ask what relationship you share with Shirou, um..."

"I apologize for not introducing myself… I brought shame to the Gremory. Please allow me to introduce myself. Okaa-sama and otou-sama, my name is Rias Gremory. I attend the same academy as Emiya Shirou-kun. It's a pleasure to meet you all."

_Kiritsugu is alive... he's still my guardian; my adoptive father, so the 4th holy grail must have happened. But the fact that Irisviel is here completely contradicts that... So what in the root is going on here!?_

After calming myself down, I decided to blame that damn Wizard Marshal. The day that old man messed with me marked his end. That brought an end to my thought process for now.

"Yes, judging from the school uniform, you are. But you have not told me the relationship you share with Shirou, Rias-chan." Irisviel analyzed what she was just told with a bubbly smile.

"We are merely a senior and a junior that are just close to each other, okaa-sama." She gave a smile just like Irisviel had.

"That's a lie!" Illya slammed her hands on the table. "Then what was that about you two being naked in the bed and..."

"Emiya-kun said he has nightmares, so I was just sleeping with him." Rias answered, not dropping the "innocent" smile.

"Just sleeping together... Both of you were naked..." Illya looked like she was going to cry.

"Nowadays, people sleep naked when they sleep together, imouto-san."

"F...FILTHY!" Illya slapped me although her face was red and in tears.

"Huh?" Rias looked taken aback by something.

She starts to whisper in my ear with a troubled expression. "What's going on? I used my power since it looked troublesome, but it's not working on her?"

I raised my brow at the current situation. "Don't worry. You just don't seem to have common sense, you'll just have to fix that later. Leave it to me, _master_." I whispered back to her with a half smile.

_Guess I have to step in... But does she really have no common sense? And Illya must have a large prana capacity as always...damn, that slap still stings._

"...Illya. She's not lying. I only fell asleep and she liked to sleep naked. Nothing happened while we were sleeping." I stated a fact.

"Oh, then why is there blood on the sheets?" A housemaid that worked unlike her lazy counterpart spoke, coming down from upstairs with a blood red stained sheet in her arms.

"...Just now, she told me that she forgot it was THAT time of the month before she was sleeping." I made the most viable excuse ever. At a price, of course.

""""...""""

Silence. Other thank the sounds of silverware tinkering and the bread being eaten by me and Kiritsugu, that was about it.

"Is... that right? Y-yes, that would e-explain everything." Illya stuttered.

_Looks like she bought it._

"Our relationship is of what she had just told you." I ended it so that nobody should be able to ask anymore questions. "By the way, Illya. You haven't touched your food since we came down."

"T-that's right, but!" Illya tried to talk back, but was cut off by Kuro.

"Illya, we're going to be late. Hurry up and finish your breakfast." Kuro finished the plate of food she had. I shortly picked it up and put it in the kitchen's sink.

"That's right. We're going to be late too if we don't go." Rias finally regained her composure.

At least she didn't seem like she was going to hold a grudge on me.

* * *

-Kuoh Occult Club, 7:30 AM-

"So, what are we doing in here, _master_?" I sat down on the sofa with both my arms hanging around on it. There was more than half an hour until school officially started, thanks to teleporting to this high school clubroom not too long after finishing breakfast and leaving the Emiya Residence. There were quite a few number of desks, chairs and whatnot that were made of rather high quality materials that were well maintained and cleaned; I didn't even need to use structural analysis to tell, the comfort sitting on this couch already told me so. There was some scribbles at the corners that were covered with runes and a magic circle on the floor that teleported us here.

"There's some people I want you to meet." Rias sat down on the opposite sofa.

"Ho**— **then, who are they then?" I turned my eye to scan the 'people' around us. They were all devils; the black haired girl in a ponytail for one was apparently a half, or a mutation of some sort. Unlike my master, they all had a single different chess pieces lodged inside their chests like a core just like my own but the brown haired boy had seven red pawns chess pieces inside of him.

"Emiya, this is the rest of my peerage." The king proudly announced to me. "Everyone, introduce yourselves."

"Yes. If you don't know already, I'm Kiba Yuuto, a 2nd year." The blonde knight spoke up first behind Rias. The bi-shounen had a red knight chess piece inside him, and a sword to boot. "This is your fellow pawn, Hyoudou Issei-kun, a 2nd year that's in your class as well." He turned to the brown haired male with the 7 pawn pieces as his core that was standing at the side of the table, who was currently staring at the king's cleavage. He had a red gauntlet that trapped some dragon's soul that had the ability to double the user's power, speed and prana multiple times through the green gem.

"This girl with the hairpin is a first year, Toujo Koneko-san." The blonde knight faced the small white haired loli sitting on my left. She was eating some cake not too long ago, and was now sipping some hot green tea. She had a red rook chess piece inside of her, and if my structural analysis told him otherwise, she had enough strength in her muscles to lift tables and chairs with ease without magical reinforcement.

_...A cat? She's some kind of Youkai..._

"I am called Himejima Akeno." The black haired ponytail girl bowed politely next to Kiba. She had a cleavage nearly as big as the king's but what caught my interest was what was behind it. She had a red queen chess piece lodged in as her core, which was much more high quality than almost everyone else in the room. _Everyone else except me.  
_

"So, who's the timid girl that's been staring at me since I got here?" I took a look at the blonde girl. She had a bishop chess piece inside her, and a nice ring that was apparently better than Avalon's current healing capabilities.

"You forgot about her already, Shirou?" Issei spoke up for once since they arrived at the room.

"...Unfortunately, I can't recall most of my past, I'll introduce myself. I'm Emiya Shirou. You can call me Emiya or Archer." I sipped the green tea from the teacup in front of me. It was brewed properly, but nowhere near my own level since it simply had too much sugar.

I put back the teacup on the coffee table made of mahogany. Akeno filled it once more, and I let it sit again.

"By the way, is eating cake for breakfast really alright? I can't imagine it's good for anybody's diet... even if we're not human." I smiled at the thought. Girls were we always unhappy and angry when it came to weight issues after all, and I foolishly in my youth actually tried to help.

"Today's Asia's welcoming party!" Issei lashed at me.

"That was rude of me then. Sorry, Asia is it? I didn't know." I played my "innocent" card.

"E-eh, no, I'm the one that's sorry Emiya-san! You've lost your memory so you can't help it..." Asia got all flustered and bowed repeatedly.

"Asia, you don't have to apologize to this jerk! I can't believe I called him my friend!" Issei glared at me. He looked pretty angry too.

"So, are we done with introductions?" I prompted my master to finish off the topic.

"Yes, but there's one thing. Can you activate your _Sacred Gear_?"

"..._Sacred Gear_? I've never heard of such a term." I raised my brow.

"A _Sacred Gear_ is something like this!" Issei transformed his left hand into the red gauntlet.

"_Sacred Gear_ is an irregular power that is bestowed to certain humans. Most of the people whose names are recorded in history are said to be possessors of a _Sacred Gear_. They used the power of their_ Sacred Gear_ to record their name in history." Yuuto elaborated for me, cutting Issei off.

_In short, they were noble phantasms..._

"Now, there are people who possess _Sacred Gears_ within their bodies. The people that play important roles worldwide mostly likely possess _Sacred Gear_." Akeno followed up after the blonde knight.

_Within? I don't think many people can become heroic spirits after the 21st century... Not to mention that they had them inside their bodies..._

"Most of the _Sacred Gears_ have functions that are only usable in the human society, but there are exceptional _Sacred Gears_ that are a huge threat to us, the Devils, and the Fallen Angels." Rias finally dropped her smile.

"Fallen angels? From the bible?" I asked curiously.

"Yes. Even touching holy type S_acred Gear_ or being in it's mere presence may kill you, likewise the spears of light that destroyed your heart like yesterday will also kill you easily. Do you have any more questions?"

"No. Based on what you've just told me, it looks like you were looking for something like this then?" I traced the twin black and white mirrored falchion short swords that represented Ying and Yang, Kanshou and Bakuya, that gleamed in the morning sun into my hands.

"Magic sword _Sacred Gears_?" She observed me in high alert. She knew I was hiding something, but I'd rather keep some things not known. I couldn't trust them just yet.

"Do you need anything else, _master_?" I let the projections dissolve back into prana in the air.

"Yes, please come here after school. We will continue our discussion then."

_At long last I'm getting a vacation._

_..._

The day at school wasn't very special, other than fixing a hole in the wall for the kendo club they were having issues with during lunch, the day went by better than expected. Classes didn't really interest me since I didn't bother relearning the subjects anyways, and as the rumored infamous, adolescent 3 perverts that joined the school just because they wanted a harem began discussing about adding me as a permanent 4th member soon reached my unreinforced ears and so I cut off all contact with Issei at school. Soon, it was after school, and I went back to the club room as agreed.

"So, what did you need with me, _master_?" I looked around as I took a seat on the couch I sat on earlier this morning. Asia was already standing behind the couch when I got here.

"Yes, I need you to distribute all of these leaflets, and create a contract with people." With that smile, a red magic circle that was drawn previously on the floor magically teleported an "extremely" large trolley filled with stacks of paper with a smaller magic circles on them, that was written 'We will grant your wishes.'

"...You're kidding right?" I asked rhetorically.

"Nope, not at all." She said still smiling.

_DAMN THE ROOT, DAMN THE ROOT TO HELL!_

* * *

**Author: Ah, it took me a week to write this, sorry guys. I have to deal with school stuff too and I write this in my free time to relieve some stress. And no, I wasn't high when I wrote this. Also internet was down, so expect the next chapter a bit late.**


	3. Connection Established

**Author's Note: Internet was cut off , but now I'm back for writing! And no, I was not high on anything when I write this fanfic, although I am writing this out of pure entertainment, I might as well be.**

**Now for few explanations.**

**Rias only had experience with explaining things to Issei as the only normal human while Kiba already kinda knew about them, being from the church and all and couldn't read Archer's mind since he has high magic resistance and just assumed he was like Issei (somewhere along those lines) because of the 'rumor' of him being member number 4 (I did not set this up, it came as pure coincidence).****  
**

**And as why Archer is speaking in italics, is because he likes to integrate English with Japanese a lot since he traveled the world, he got stuck with it since most spoke English mostly during his line of work (and doesn't realize theres the translation ability 'Language' and this is Archer POV.)**

**Akeno's/Irisviel's "Ara ara"(s) will be "Oh my" because of this.**

**Update: bad news.**

**Bad news is, my Internet stopped connecting to my Pc on my birthday when I got home(after I just called the repair guy 3 days ago) and now I need a new modem since he replaced it, so I'm finishing the other 70****% of this chapter on an IPad. Strangely, I have written more than I had on computer.**

**Fix: Kanshou and Bakuya are anti-monster magic swords. Sorry for the mistake guys. They're not holy.**

**Also, I won't accept things such as suggestions for the future, but thanks for the support and praise guys!**

**This chapter will still be in Archer's POV by the way.**

**There's a 'Hill of swords' reference too.**

**Simplicity for the readers once more. (Update 2.0)**

"Normal Speech" (Japanese)

_"Speech in a different language"_ (English)

_Character's thoughts_

[Someone else's thoughts transmitted through a medium.]

**[Talking/Announcement through a medium]**

* * *

-Kuoh Occult Club room, Thursday 6:00 PM-

"It's over..." I sighed as I plopped on the couch. "...For now." I peeked with one eye open at the hill of leaflets.

"Thanks for your work." Rias smiled. "What do you think of being a Devil?"

"Personally, I'd rather not go through that again, _master_." I sipped the green tea; it still had too much sugar for my tastes, so I put it back on the mahogany coffee table. I wasn't planning to stay hyper all night after all.

"Well, that's a shame."

_You summoned a heroic spirit and the first thing you want him to do is to pass out flyers?_

"You don't like being a devil, Emiya-kun?" Akeno's eyes followed my hands hang themselves comfortably on the back on the couch.

_Beats being the Counter Guardian of Alaya, that's for sure._

"Compared to what I had to deal with before, it's not too bad. So what's next _master_? If you don't need anything else then I'll head home for the night." I get off the couch.

"Yes, I need you to form a contract with people. And those leaflets will be needed to be distributed out until you do so, and so we will have you debut as an Devil today."

I grab the school bag and head for the door. "So why did you call me back in the middle of it?"

"We have a person willing to make a contract right now, and Issei is at the present location."

_Great, she's a slave driver type. I was hoping she wasn't like Alaya._

I sighed, and walked into the crimson red magic circle on the floor. "...Yeah, yeah. Got it, I'll follow the orders of my cute _master._" I jested as my prana was siphoned by a tiny amount forcefully from my magic circuit.

"C-cute...?" Her red face was the last thing I saw before I was in another room.

...

"Where's this?" I took a look around the room, it was filled with figurines of anime girls in skirts on the shelves.

"Ah, another Devil-san. I'm Mil-tan -nyou!" The large heavily muscled person wearing the cat ears and short skirt that resembled the ones the figurines on the shelves spoke in a deep voice.

"You called for a Devil, right?" I tilted my head up to face the contractor that towered over my height.

"That's right -nyou. I because I had a wish–nyou. I want you to make Mil-tan a Mahou Shoujo (Magic Girl) -nyou." The body builder explained.

"I see, you want me to make you a Mahou Shoujo huh?" I glance with the corner of my eyes at the brown haired boy peeking from the door.

"Yes -nyou! Please grant me fantasy powers -nyou." The cosplayer clapped their hands together, as if they were praying at a church.

"Unfortunately, I don't have the power to do so, just like the Devil that was just here before me. Sorry, but I don't think I can help you."

_The old man Zelretch might be able to pull it off, but I'm no master of the 2nd sorcery._

"Before? Ah, come Devil-san!" The bodybuilder noticed Issei was gone, and ran after him in audiable thumping footsteps.

"W-wait, I think it's impossible! Unless you travel to another world or something! Archer stop standing around and save me!" A sweat dropped from Issei as he failed to dodge the bearhug. "C-can we do something else?" Issei asked as he was released.

"Th-then let's..." The bulky being pulled out a DVD case from somewhere. "...Watch Mahou Shoujo Milky Seven Alternative with me -nyou!"

_Yeah, I don't think so._

* * *

-Residential District, 7:00 PM-

The cellphone in my school uniform rings, but the caller ID wasn't present, so I asked "Who is it?" as I walked and prepared to hang up if the caller was Zelretch.

"It's me; did you get the contract?" The voice of the lady that slept in my bed earlier this morning asked me. I was about to press the 'end call' button, and released my thumb away from it.

"No, the request was nearly impossible, since I don't have the power to make someone a 'Mahou Shoujo'." I answered.

"And what about Issei?"

"He was watching some anime called 'Mahou Shoujo Milky Seven Alternative' the last time I saw him." I reported.

"Well, if you two couldn't get it, then there's no choice. I'll see you again tomorrow." She sounded disappointed as the call ended.

I was finally in front of my house. Sadly, I didn't know the geography of the town, due to not being Fuyuki and all and the fact I only knew the school and the house itself, so I had almost no means of returning to the home of 'Emiya Shirou' other than using structural analysis on the houses one by one, and I didn't want to attract unwanted attention.

"Hey, onii-chan's still not home?" Illya's voice entered my hearing range as I began to unlock the door with the keys from my pocket. I could hear some audio coming from the television as well.

"Onii-chan must be having fun with her new girlfriend..." The devilish voice recognized as Kuro's snickered. I wasn't even using reinforcement to listen in.

"I'm home." I enter the house.

"Ah, welcome home, Shirou." The lazy maid on the couch watching anime with Illya greeted me first.

"What are you watching?" I asked as I looked at the television's screen. It looked awfully familiar...

"Are you interested Shirou? It's Mahou Shoujo Milky Seven." Liz answered me.

_Again? Even my own family is watching that show..._

"No, it just looked like something a classmate was watching, that's all." I walked away and headed upstairs to put down my school bag. Taking off my school uniform, I headed to the kitchen to prepare dinner. That was what I planned to do...

Until I discovered an large white banner hanging in the dining room was found labeled 'Congratulations on your first time, Shirou!' in bold letters and a cake with Rias' face and mine were in between a red heart drawn in strawberry syrup was found. The rest of the family was wearing party hats.

_God damn the root._

* * *

-Emiya Household, Friday 12:30 AM-

Midnight. Everyone in the house was asleep. I didn't feel like skipping out on some tests and training because this was a new body. The short swords in my hand this morning were heavier than I usually wield them with, so this Devil's body was without a doubt, unfit to wield any blades without any reinforcement magic, so first some practice with reinforcement.

This body was Emiya Shirou's, not my own, so I had to find the limit of reinforcement in my muscle tissues. On my right was a 10 kg dumbbell for testing measures.

I pour the od into my magic circuits as reinforcement magic into my right arm, less than a hundreth than what I used for my body in reinforcement when I was serving as an Counter Guardian, and lifted the dumbbell in my right arm. I slowly increased the amount bit by bit and lifted the dumbbell once more. Repeating this process over and over until...

"..." I bear the pain of the ripped muscles in my right arm as I dissolved the traced dumbbell.

I'd blame it on tea I drank earlier since I'm so energetic at midnight, but since my vision was still strangely even better than 20-20, could see in the dark without light as red, and I could hear a homunculus snoring silently in the room next to mine without reinforcement, the reason had to be because I'm a Devil now.

I've already found my limit for one of my arms, so I stopped there for today, and put down the dumbbell. Next was to adjust my magic circuits to see if anything different with them, but I did want to try out that magic crest, sadly I had no experience in using it since I never received one even as the Beast of Alaya. Accessing it, I tried projecting an mundane longsword.

The iron sword forged by my prana and projection magic floated in front of me. It came out without a problem, so it's time to check if anything else had changed.

_Trace on._

I called forth several mundane swords in rapid succession one by one, then multiple ones at once, the speed had increased slightly, my total capacity of prana has definitely changed significantly along with high quality circuits. The proof of that was because my body's temperature didn't change at all and I felt no pain from using them anymore.

I continued to practice by tracing other types of weaponry. I had a new one right now, so I traced the red gauntlet I saw earlier today.

**[Finally!]** The gauntlet spoke from the gem.

...Was this thing supposed to talk?

"Who are you..." I questioned my sanity for a moment. Even Excalibur and Avalon never talked, yet this gauntlet spoke with with a mirroring voice.

**[That's what I want to ask! The last thing I remember was being killed by some perverted woman in a scandalous outfit with wings holding a spear and blacking out into some wasteland of swords and gears in the sky, this gaint portal opened up and now I'm stuck inside a red palace watching TV through this!]**

Sounds like he went through quite the adventure.

"You've must've went through saving someone and getting killed in the process no doubt. At least your killer was a woman, and probably attractive."

**[Yeah better than a man wearing blue tights waving and thrusting it at you for sure, and well... besides having this large cozy place, who are you?]**

"You can't tell? I'm Emiya Shirou."

**[What do you mean? I'm Emiya Shirou too! Are you telling me I'm a copy? That my body is possessed?]**

"We share the same body right now and that woman summoned EMIYA SHIROU. We have identical souls, after all."

**[You mean... I'm you?]**

"More specifically, the future Emiya Shirou. Just call me Archer."

**[I can't believe it...]** A sound of something falling onto a cushion comes from the gauntlet.

**[Boost!]**

"What did you say just now..." I blinked.

**[It wasn't me. There's some kind of remote control under this thing.]**

**[Boost!]**

**[Boost!]**

My stamina began to drain the first time he said boost, and drained even further the second time, but my prana doubled three times.

**[Welsh Dragon Over Booster!]**

"Stop pressing it, you'll wake people up." I tell him as the sound of someone mumbles in their sleep from the room next to mine entered my ear. I was armored in red now, and it felt really light for any armor. My prana levels went even higher. I probably had as much as Saber's prana capacity when she was alive.

**[10!]**

**[Got it.]**

**[9!]**

"I said keep quiet, before you wake up Illya." I complained, as I covered the gauntlet with my blankets.

**[It's not me, my mouth is moving on it's own! Where's the off button for this thing!]**

**[Transfer!]**

"What is it transferring?"

**[8!]**

**[I DON'T KNOW!]**

"Just leave the gaint portal thing!"

**[7!]**

**[I DON'T SEE YOU COMING IN HERE AND HELPING!]**

**[6!]**

"Screw it." I sighed.

**[5!]**

I reach into my reality marble. There really was a portal, and found a gaint palace of red that was hundreds of times larger than Einzbern's headquarters in Germany and grabbed the crimson red remote control with colorful buttons the red headed boy held and snapped it in half, and the gaint screen no longer showed my room and just static, and released the projection as we exited the portal. At least he wasn't spouting out any more nonsense.

"What the hell do they mean by welsh dragon anyway..."

[Got me, my mouth was moving on it's own.]

"Are you a welsh Dragon then?"

[No, how about you? Introduce me to...me.]

"I'm just an Archer. I became a Hero through a contract to help me save people as an Ally of Justice and was executed by them as the end result, then I was forced to kill and destroy for the sake of humanity in the afterlife and now I'm a devil's servant." I explained.

[...You must have it tough. And since when did I sell my soul to the devil?]

"Tell me about it." I rolled my eyes.

* * *

-?, What time is it?-

I was in a wedding, is what my logic told me. In front of the brown podium was 5 people, behind it was... Kotomine Kirei!? I observed my surroundings, every single person sitting on a bench in this enourmous church was someone I knew. I was in my usual red and black clothing.

"What are you doing, Shirou?" A familiar voice spoke from behind me. "Are you nervous?" Turning around, I saw Kiritsugu in his trademark black overcoat and he pushed me forward.

I walked slowly, observing the attending people on the benches. On my right, was Aoko Aozaki and her sister, Touko sitting down. The curry-lover, Ciel was sitting behind them with her Seventh Holy Scripture. In front of them was Irisviel Von Einzbern, Kuro, and the Devils I met today.

In the very back far away were about roughly hundreds of heroic spirits.

In the long rows on my left was filled with several tens of rows of Emiya Shirous and their lovers, one in his school uniform next to Rin, one in his favorite sweater next to Illya and Fuji-nee, one with his arm covered with the shroud of Martin next to Rider, Sakura and Rin once more, one in a wanna-be blue version of my overcoat with a sword hung over his back, and many more with several girls each. Many other people were farther away as well.

"Stop looking around Shirou, they're waiting for you." Kiritsugu spoke from behind again.

"Do you, Saber, Saber, Saber, Saber and Saber take Archer as your wedded wife?" The priest spoke when I was in front of the podium.

_...How many Sabers are there? _

I turned my head towards them. All of them had their heads covered in a seperate colored veil and in matching dresses. A blue dress, a black dress, two were in white dresses of similar design, and a brown one.

"""""I do!(X4)/Gao!"""""

_...I'm being wedded to Saber all right._

The entrance doors were slammed open.

"Kotomine! Damn you, why was I not invited!" The king in gold armor, Gilgamesh barged in.

"Because you ruin every wedding we host here. Honestly, it's a pain to clean up afterwards." The priest complained.

"And what's wrong with that!? Everyone's belongings are my belongings!" He boldly announced.

""""Excalibur!(x3)/Gao!"""" The 4 golden swords were swung and a large straight beam of golden white light instantly envelops the hall. Gilgamesh was no more.

"Now before anything else intrudes, you can go ahead and kiss the bride." Kotomine instructed.

_I think I should leave._

I tried to move, but I was binded by some string!

I struggled to move as all 5 of them brought their lips to mine. The whole place was filled with applause, and I was carried like a sacrifice to the car and driven away at almost 300 miles per hour. Now we were in a hotel room, and they threw me on the large bed.

_Oh man, how am I being thrown around like this..._

"Now, after this we shall bathe." A Saber in the white bride outfit crawled up to me on the bed. My whole body was paralyzed, I couldn't move an inch.

_I'm fine with that I guess._

"Yes, then we shall dine in your cuisine." The Saber in the black dress smiled.

_You're a glutton as always._

"Shirou, I waited for you all that time but you never came!" The Saber in the blue dress took a stance.

"Yes... He must be punished. He has a lot of guts to have stood us up." The Saber in the white dress trimmed in black gave a sadistic smile.

My pants and boxers were unzipped and taken off. All 4 for reached for my crotch.

_This is your idea of a punishment? Oh man..._

"So, who want's to go first?" I asked in amusement. I could speak now at least.

"Gaoooo!" A small Saber in the lion outfit pounced on me.

"Hm... W-wait!" I struggled to move off the bed.

"Ah, thou shall go first then." The Saber in the white bride outfit concluded, and the other three in dresses nodded in agreement.

She bit me THERE.

...

"...Haah... Haaah.." I wake up to see the sun barely rising through the window. I turned off the alarm clock by my bed. The sun has just risen given that it's still dark outside. It was still chilly, so I went to the closet to wear a dark teal and white sweater (they were all identical) and made my bed.

_What a nightmare..._

I traced the red gauntlet once more, wondering if 'He' saw what happened in the dream.

[No, I saw you leave in the car, but after that I don't know.] The voice entered my head from the gauntlet, and inserted the thing in my left hand. I didn't want to trace it again and waste my od making another.

_...Guess I'll make breakfast. And don't touch that remote again until I say so._

[Got it.]

I leave the room and head to the kitchen downstairs. It's been a long time since I've gotten to cook and I didn't get the chance to yesterday so I decide to make simple breakfast to warm up, searching the refridgerator after a minute for the ingredients of an japanese breakfast I decided cooking white rice and miso soup. After making the broth and heating it up on a low flame, I cut up about 12 saury fish and salted it just right to be grilled. It was still too early to start breakfast after all, and I wasn't sure if the large family wanted seconds or in case of an unexpected guest like yesterday appearing out of thin air. If it came down to it, I could just bring some to school for lunch or simply refrigerate the extras.

_And I'm done._

I look at the clock. It was nearly 6, so I went to the bathroom, washed my face, brushed my teeth and everything.

_I definitely need to exercise._

I reminded myself. After that little incident draining my stamina, I definitely needed to increase my strength. The item would definitely have more effects and would effectively convert my stamina and endurance into prana. Physical education was a waste of my time as far as I could tell since the girls were playing sports by themselves and the rest of the boys were too busy staring at the girls making sexual delusions in their minds. Some morning exercise wouldn't hurt. I tore a few ligaments on my right arm during the daily routine, but Avalon healed it overnight and it was good as new.

There wasn't anything like an dojo or a giant yard for me to practice swordsmanship with, so I had to settle for some light exercise and endurance training. 3 hundred push-ups, sit-ups and some stretching without reinforcement I estimated was my limit until it tore my tissues and would heal through Avalon by time noon came and planned to do a training interval to build up agility as well. The morning sun made me somewhat weary but I shook it off every time.

[Are you trying to be a body builder?]

_No, I'm training since that gauntlet drained my energy while accessing it's powers, and I need more stamina even more if we try out more of it's abilities from what I analyzed it to be. Not to mention your muscles were a bit inadequate._

['A bit'? ...What are you trying to be anyway?]

"I'm... going to... become... the Harem King... ze... hahh..." The perverted brown boy hair chanted as he struggled to grasp his breath.

_Certainly not the Harem King, that's for sure._

"Even if you are, I won't forgive a weak servant!" The head of the Gremory clan rang the bike's bell, signaling Issei to pick up the slack.

_And the woman on the bike is my master, the one who summoned my soul here, by the way._

"Ze... hah..." He gasped for air, probably on his last leg.

"Hey, don't drop your pace... Emiya?" She stopped pedaling with her feet abruptly as she turned her head to face me as I walked outside the front gate.

I reinforce my legs to their current limit and dashed to Rias who was currently tilting sideways on the bike, and caught her in my arms.

"It's dangerous of you to stop pedaling all of a sudden, _master_." I sighed.

"T-thanks... but why did you...?" She let go of the bike.

"Oh, I couldn't bear the sight of seeing my _master_ harmed." I told her sarcastically.

[Yeah right.] The voice in my head scoffed at my reply.

"..." Her cheeks flushed red, so I let her down to spare her of the embarrassment.

_Oh? This is actually more fun than teasing Rin._

[Rin? You mean Tohsaka?]

_You know her?_

[Yeah, she was a student at Fuyuki that came back not too long ago.]

_I'm assuming she went to London._

[Yeah, and Luvia came back with her.]

_Luvia? You mean that rich ojou-sama with blonde drills?_

[I guess I can't doubt that you DO have the same soul as me...]

_Also, why did you move from Fuyuki?_

[My house was destroyed along with Luvia's one day when I got back from school.]

_At least you still have a living family and a reason to live. I'd prefer having a house at ground zero compared to having a true goal in my life, not to mention everyone in that house was dead when I got to your age._

[What about Kuro? You said you didn't know her.]

_She was long dead, a spirit like me..._

"Issei-san!" The blonde girl came out from the house next door and ran to the boy who fainted on the roadside.

[She's safe? Thank God she didn't die... he sighed in relief watching the scene through my eyes.]

_Speak of the devil._

I ran a minuscule amount of od through an magic circuit to activate structural analysis.

_Do you get it now?_

[Huh? Get what?]

_She died and became a devil._

...

"Shirou, I think I love you." The short haired maid spoke abruptly with her mouth full.

"Huh? Try chewing and swallowing first, because I think I misheard you." I passively avoided her false attempt at seduction.

She swallowed the food and replied with a more appropriate response for the morning. "Shirou, seconds please." The once sleepy maid held the empty bowl in front of my face this time.

"Sure." I filled the empty bowl with rice.

"..." The working maid on the other hand, fell silent during the first bite. Then she finally spoke up. "W...what is this?"

I answer her. "It's saury and miso soup." Her expression became extremely observant. "What's wrong?"

[Your cooking skills are way better than mine, that's what's wrong. You must've been a world-class chef!]

_Well when you're dead you don't have much to do either than watch life go by meaninglessly or do your hobbies when you keep your memories in the afterlife._

He contemplated for a while since he fell silent. "I didn't think japanese cuisine could taste this like this... I've never eaten anything like this, yet it's made out of simple ingredients..." The domestic maid continued analyzing the breakfast as Illya ate.

"Onii-chan! This fish is delicious! I haven't had anything this good ever before!" Illya praised the 2 simple dishes with some sauce from the fish around her lips.

"Ah, Illya you have some sauce on your face." Kuro pulled out a napkin and proceeded to wipe off the sauce.

"T-thanks, but I can do it by myself! I'm supposed to be the older sister!" Illya pouted as she was being cleaned.

_...A bit nogalistic. I think something like this happened before in past... Although I'm not sure if Illya is still related to the magic side of the world._

[Magic? Are you alright? Magic doesn't exist.]

_Yeah, I'm alright. You're being possessed by a spirit several hundred times older than you, which is yourself and yet you still question the supernatural._

I notice a small noise shuffling in her thin backpack. A quick structural analysis processed the information, a notebook, a pencil case and a toy that was part of an anime's magic stick that those mahou shoujo held, except it was sentient.

"..."

"What's wrong, Shirou? You look serious all of a sudden." Irisviel noticed the expression on my face.

"No, it's nothing." I sip the last of the miso soup and put the dishes in the sink, and headed upstairs for my schoolbag.

* * *

-Kuoh Occult Clubroom, Friday 7:25 AM-

Too early perhaps, but having nothing to do for the rest of the morning I head to the clubroom. I noticed the bounded field at school that prevented detection of magic yesterday, but I wasn't sure who set it up. Perhaps my _master_ did, and unless I was a masochist looking to be overworked by that woman, I wasn't going to even bother messing with it.

"Good morning, Emiya-senpai." The petite white haired girl on the couch greeted me.

[Who's this? She's cute.]

_Yeah. She's Koneko, literally a cat girl, a Youkai or something. She's a devil too._

[You're kidding...]

I sat down on the couch parallel to hers, and decided not to drink the overly sweet tea on the tray in front of me. I notice some sniffing sounds coming from the girl with the sweets in her hands, and she was looking at my direction. "What? Do I have something on my face?"

She shook her head, and her eyes were still locked on me. "Something smells good."

I poured her a cup of tea. "This?"

She shook her head. "Fish."

I take out the lunchbox wrapped in the blue and white plaid cloth and chopsticks. "Do you want it?"

She quickly shook her head in refusal. Unfortunately, her stomach betrayed her the next second. "Ah, but this was going to be my lunch." I gave her a smile.

"I... Don't want it..." She disobeyed her appetite and instinct. White cat ears and a tail popped up the next second.

**_...Moe..._**

[Guess you weren't lying...]

"Alright, but I'll let you have it under one condition. You'll owe me a favor."

"...Senpai you pervert." She said with a displeased face.

_How did she come to that conclusion?_

[The 'Harem King' guy's fault, most likely.]

"Now now, you don't want it?" I dangled the box wrapped in cloth between my fingers.

[Stop being so stingy and give it to her already.] He nagged at me like a mother-in-law.

I put down the box on the coffee table and the box was grabbed nearly instantly. I poured another cup of the green tea I brewed earlier as she opened it, revealing saury fish on top of white rice and chicken stew on it's side. "Itadakimasu." Her eyes were sparkling somehow after taking the first bite of the fish, and was consumed at a lightning quick pace along with the rest of the meal.

"Thanks for the meal..." She wiped her mouth with a kerchief from her skirt pocket.

"Koneko, your ears." I pointed out for her, and the small things immediately retracted.

"Alright, and about that favor..." I relaxed on the couch as she neatly wrapped back up the bento and stiffened the moment I said "favor."

"Senpai..." She gave an look of disgust.

[...You're not going to do anything to her, are you?]

_Come on, do I really look like that kind of guy?_

[Well you look exactly like me on the outside, on the inside you're dressed in a red and black outfit, and look like Kuro's older brother. And you called her "Moe".]

_I'm Illya's older brother, and I've never met Kuro in my life until yesterday. And the girl is very moe, if you don't know moe you don't understand anything!_

[Really? You two look like fraternal twins or something...] He paused. [ I really don't want to understand...] he mumbled quietly.

_You must be very stressed if you can't see that we look nothing alike. I really thought Illya had a twin in this world. Besides, aren't we adopted?_

"Senpai." Her voice ends the conversation with the one I had inside my body.

"Ah, right. Tell me what you think about the fish." I was curious, since this is coming from a cat's opinion.

Her eyes opened widely in surprise, then answered as she picked up a cup of tea I poured her earlier. "It was deliciously well prepared... Made like the one my older sister used to make for lunch." She sipped the tea from the coffee table.

After a moment, she resumed eating the obanyaki that was in her hands before I came in the room and crumbs were all over her skirt and the couch.

"Koneko, the crumbs..." I sighed.

"Ah." She sat up, and brushed them off her skirt.

I went inside the adjacent room that had a hotplate, sink, an cabinet, and a large piece of ice inside a ice bin filled with frozen sweets. Probably a storage room for tea and snacks.

[What are you doing?]

_Doing my business._

I formed an image of an flat mop along with it's composition, it's functions, it's history and structure and manufactured it using my tracing thaumaturgy. It was designed to absorb all sorts of small trash onto it, but due to a blade factory making something it wasn't specialized in, it was of pretty poor quality.

[...What is that?]

_It's a mop._

[Mops don't look like that.]

_They do in the future._

"Oh my,what are you doing, Shirou-kun?" The black haired Devil entered the club room as I was nearly finished.

"Cleaning." I answered her as I went back inside the adjacent room to dissolve the form of my bootleg mop held above a trash can so the wastes fell inside the bagged bin, washed my hands in the sink and returned to the main club room.

"How diligent of you, Emiya." The crimson red haired master enters from the door. The striving 'Harem King' was not with her.

"Whatever could you mean?" I shook my head as I plopped down onto the ever comforable couch once more in front of the cat.

"Oh, then I must've been mistaken." I watched Koneko with one eye open as she ate daifuku.

[Why are your eyes locked on the little girl... It can't be...]

_What do you mean by that?_

[Don't tell me you like small girls... You were staring at Illya and Kuro earlier this morning too...]

_Give me a break._

* * *

-Student Council Room, Lunchtime-

"Checkmate." I announced my victory.

"How... How did you?" The student council president, Sona Sitri widened her eyes. I was only here to see if they had anything worthwhile to do as I starved since it appeared to be locked at the occult club room. It somehow turned out like this when she was playing with a chess puzzle and I answered her, sparking with interest she asked for a game, and I asked for lunch.

"Eh, he beat Prez!?" A girl with long, white hair named Momo Hanakai exclaimed in surprise.

"What happened? Did Kaichou(President) finally beat that upstart pawn?" The blonde boy that had some Kanji from my name, the boy who was probably now no longer Genshirou Saji opens the entrance to the room back from his bathroom break.

"Kaichou has lost, therefore you lose the bet." The bespectacled, long black haired girl named Tsubaki Shinra who was the vice-president reported.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!?" He shouted in disbelief. "T-there must be some kind of mistake! He must've cheated!"

"Are you ready to suffer the consequences?" I held up the Self-Geas Scroll signed by both myself and the boy gawking in blood.

'If Emiya Shirou loses this game of chess to Sona Sitri, Emiya Shirou has a choice to either change his name to Jerk Face legally and will not answer those who refer to him as Emiya Shirou or can dance naked for a day at school right now and refer Genshirou Saji as Genshirou-sama everday. If Sona Sitri loses this game of chess to Emiya Shirou, Genshirou Saji has a choice to change his name to Shirou Shirou legally and will not answer those who refer to him Genshirou Saji, or can shave his head bald by tomorrow morning and wax it everyday.' Was what was written on it.

[You're terrible..]

He clearly underestimated my ability, but I didn't mind either one since I disliked being called Shirou by people who I didn't even know and had to pretend I knew them or I could dance naked for a day, since this was technically not my body and not me, unless I got recorded as a heroic spirit by the Akashic Records somehow, which was not going to happen now anyway.

"Well, it was a nice match." I got off the folding chair, and grabbed the lunchbox. I already told the Devil with 4 pawns in his body what the consequences were if he refused to follow the contract earlier.

"Thank you for the match, please do take care." The president bowed as I turned to the door.

"Thanks for the food Sona. I want to see an improvement and show me that you can beat me one day, in chess and cooking." I gave a positive rating to, and left the room.

"..." She smiled back. At least she was rather charming.

[Hey, are you sure you were some kind of super chef from the future an not a hero?]

_Maybe, but how are your gourmet skills?_

[I can't taste anything in here.]

_A shame indeed._

...

The whole club was assembled in the occult clubroom. It was about 6 PM, and luckily I got to the stove first and fixed some lunch right when school ended (with a traced pan) and Koneko had joined me for the meal. When they told me I just needed to put 'them' in people's mailboxes in the middle of the night, I decided to have a little shooting practice with the bow and altered 'arrows' of leaflets changed by reinforcement 3 kilometers above town with my unreinforced devil eyes and wings: I finished in half an hour.

"This is good..." The club president complimented as she brought her mouth away from the cup of lemon balm tea. Everyone else that took a cup (except for Issei and Asia since they weren't finished with their delivery) out of either politeness or thirst nodded.

"I didn't think you had culinary skills as well." Akeno took another sip.

"Shirou-senpai is good at cooking." The white haired loli who snuggled right next to me took a bite out of the sweets.

"But did you really done? You came back in less than a hour..." Rias questioned my work.

"Are you doubting your _servant_, _master_?" I smiled with the teacup in hand.

"We're back!" The door creaked open revealing Issei and Asia with handbags still almost emptied.

"Ara ara, good work you two." Akeno welcomed the two.

"How was the date at night?" Kiba smiled.

"Of course, it was the best!" Issei put his thumb up in the blonde boy's direction. Then he noticed Koneko snuggling up on my right.

"Y-you... seduced Koneko-chan while I was away? ...Want to let us know anything else?" Issei rustled my hair with an angry smile. He had tears flowing down his cheek.

"People die when they are killed..." I informed him, lowering down the teacup. "And you just might be next." I glared at him with a cold look in the corner of my eyes without moving. Issei gulped and quickly pulled back his hand.

[That's a new one.] The voice from the gauntlet inside my arm transmitted to my head.

"Emiya, no threatening our kin." Rias said in a huff to drink another cup of the tea.

"Just kidding, _master_." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Buchou, we're back." Issei reported to Rias, but she looked dazed and gave a deep sigh.

"_Master_." I said in a noticeable tone of voice.

"I-I'm sorry, I was dazed for a bit. Good work, Issei, Asia." She snapped out of the strange state.

"Now, why have you gathered us here today _master_?" I queried.

_Better not be for a dumb reason like my damn dream._

[If that's what you wanted, then you should've just strived to become an Harem King like Issei. He's not a bad guy, he's just perverted.]

_Then his pervertedness wasn't one of the reasons for your death, I suppose._

[...Why do you always hit the place where it hurts?] He winced.

"I'm having Asia make her official debut as a Devil tonight." She answered.

"Eh?" Issei looked surprised, Asia also looked puzzled. "Asia, you will be having your actual debut as a Devil tonight! You're going to the contractor's place through the magic circle!"

"M-me?" Asia pointed at herself in the flustered state.

Rias nods. "Yes, handing out leaflets will end today. Because if I let it go on forever the date between you two will continue forever." She turns her head facing me. "And a certain someone feels dissatisfied with our current work." She added.

She sets the cup onto the tray on the coffee table, and walks up to Asia. She began to draw a familiar looking magic circle on Asia's hand. "Akeno, check if Asia has enough denomic power to transport through the magic circle."

"Yes, Buchou." Akeno complied with her order, and put her hand on the nun's forehead. A faint light glows from her fingertips.

"We had an incident with Issei before, so we need to check properly. Though I think there shouldn't be the same problem."

_More like because he has never ran any prana through his new magic crest._

[Magic crest?]

_The INT and MP stats if you've ever played any RPGS. There's still a limit to how much anybody can get though, even artificially._

[You know everything, don't you?]

_More like I met something that knew everything._

"Buchou, it's all right. She has no problems, and has the most demonic power after Buchou and my own...I think, however her potential capacity for demonic power is very good."

Rias smiled at the positive report. "That's good news, she can use her powers as a Bishop fully then.

"...By the way _master_, what do you mean by Bishop? Can Devils really reach to that level of authority in the clergy at that age without being noticed?" I played dumb to gather information.

"She means by the standards of chess, the evil piece system. We each have a chess piece to reincarnate us, I'm a Knight, Akeno-senpai is a Queen, the strongest piece, Koneko-san is a Rook, Issei-kun has pawns like you." The blonde boy answered. "We didn't tell you before, but he has the rest of the 7, so you have only one."

"...Can I take a look at them?" I asked.

"Here." Rias rummaged through her skirt pocket as I got off the couch from Koneko who was slightly leaning on me. There were only a rook and a knight chess pieces left. They were crimson red when Rias took them out.

_We're missing someone then. Must be the guy sleeping in the other room._

Some sobbing enters my hearing range this time from my ears.

"Why are you crying this time?" I sighed as I finished using structural analysis on the evil pieces.

"Buchou, no! It's a no!" He cried as he approached Rias with tears in his eyes, who was unnerved.

"Ladies like clean gentlemen, not dirty perverted kids with snot and tears leaking out, so clean yourself up before approaching them to even begin try and attempt becoming Harem King." I pulled him back by the collar and handed him the box of tissues from the coffee table.

Issei grabbed a number of the tissues and wiped his face.

"What do you mean by no?" Rias asked after regaining her composure.

"Buchou! I can't stay calm if Asia goes alone! I can't stand if some weirdo makes a strange wish to Asia to grant!" He argued.

"You mean like trying to grant some bodybuilder the power to become a mahou shoujo from an anime?" I referenced my past experience with Issei's complaint, which almost everyone else in the room did not get.

"Yeah!" He agreed.

Rias sighed. "Issei, requests too lecherous for the Devils they summoned do not go to the Gremory's servant Devils. Since there are humans that does make those kinds of wishes, Devils who take up those people who make those requests as their clients for their profession and go to them instead of us. The jobs we take are safe you know? Even Devils are professional and have things they specialize in." She answered.

"Buchou, you're telling the truth right!? That's the truth, right? Because still am still super uneasy about this!" His tears welled out again.

"I don't specialize in making people mahou shoujo, _master_. Just let the boy go with her if he's so worried." I replied to her explanation.

"...I'll just let you go with Asia for now then. Is that fine with you, Issei?" She compromised.

"Y-yes! Thank you very much! I'll handle the perverts! Asia, you can just make the contract normally!" Issei bowed to Rias.

"Y-yes!" Asia gave a positive response, and took Issei's hand as he sighed in relief.

_Unless that boy can give up his ideals, he won't be able to handle the biggest pervert._

[What do you mean?]

_When I analyzed him, his record says he has never controlled his sexual desires, and he has a worse case than almost all the people I've ever analyzed before._

[W-wow. I'm a bit glad I avoided him like the plague. If I ended up like him, Illya would never forgive me.]

_She's never going to forgive you for dying on her in the first place._

"So, if a request comes, Asia, you will transport through the magic circle with Issei." Rias ordered.

"Yes, I understand, Buchou." Issei salutes.

_Hm?_

A letter inscribed in strange letters appeared from the magic circle inscribed on the floor. Akeno walks up to it to pick it up and read it.

"Oh my, there's a client already trying to summon us, who wants to wish something even Asia can handle." She reports after reading it, and Rias' lips curled into a smile.

"How convenient. Asia can supply the demonic power needed for teleporting through the magic circle, and support Issei who lacks it as well." Rias put her hand up to her chin, speculating whether or not to take the opportunity. "Let's do it then."

_Yeah, her Luck parameter must be higher than mine if it's going to summon her to some kid asking her to do their homework._

[Who did you get?]

_Some buff cosplayer, first day on the job. She definitely held a grudge on me if she sent me there._

[What did you do to get a grudge marked on you by her?]

_Try explaining things to your family when you're stuck in another world and body when she wakes up with the both of you guys naked and blood on your sheets with your little sister barging in your room._

[...What did you say...?]

_A normal girl's problem. Let's just leave it at that._

"Let's go Asia!" The boy turned his smile to the bishop.

"Yes, Issei-san!" Asia smiled to his own as they disappeared in the red glowing magic circle.

[...What are these contracts for?]

_People selling their souls in exchange for a wish._

[What!? And you're joining in on this!? I thought you were a hero!]

_They're devils, what did you expect? If they get what they want, then they will pay the price in exchange like I did. There's no saving these types of people, because they cannot be saved. They must take responsibility for their actions._

[Isn't it your job to save them!?]

_Face reality, you cannot save everyone. Even through a miracle or a wish, I too sold my soul for something I wanted._

[...I...]

_What if Illya was on the brink of death? Would you sell your soul to the Devil to let her live? Sacrificing yourself like I did for the sake of someone else? If they were happy because of this kind of decision, can you still be against this?_

[...]

_For me, I saved everyone I possibly could for my soul. Boy, did I regret it._

[Then, will you continue like that?]

_Of course. It is who I am, I can't even end my own existence even if I wanted to, I tried already and just returned to my hell. I had to accept who I was, even if I didn't want to._

[...I can't disagree. You are right after all. But some things just shouldn't be granted by wishes!]

_I know. I've been through the result myself. I'll put those people out of their misery if it needs to be so, and do it on my own. Otherwise they will need to acquire their wishes by themselves. It's better than eternal suffering, after all._

[How? You're at the mercy of a devil already. You couldn't even save yourself!]

_I already did many times. I am probably the only Emiya Shirou who suffered because of this contract._

* * *

-Emiya Residence, 11:25 PM-

Laying in bed sleepily after drinking the chamomile tea to force my sleeping state after the brief thaumaturgy exercise on my right leg, I notice there was a teleportation spell being used in my room. The dark frame was unmistakably, Rias.

_What in the root does she want this time? In the middle of the night no less..._

The first words that escaped her mouth were:

"Make love to me."

Luckily, 'he' was not here to see it since I released the projected gauntlet earlier.

* * *

Author: Servant stats time! If you're not interested that's fine. This is, ironically once more, seen through Shirou's own eyes, but also explained by me.

-Status-

Class: Pawn

Master: Rias Gremory

Identity/True Name: Shirou Emiya (Archer)

Sex: Male

Height and Weight: 167cm, 47kg

Alignment: True Neutral Sarcastic

-Abilities-

Strength (Physical Strength): E-

(Due to being inside an average human's body, his strength was no more than average. Reincarnated as a Devil, his base strength has multiplied though.

(Average human newborn reincarnated devil like Issei in first arc.))

Agility (Average overall speed): E-

(Same as above, except with speed.)

Endurance (Body's total average constitution): E

(Due to being a above average fit male and surviving strange events that caused him to nearly die (Rin *cough* Luvia), his body's endurance is much better, and being reincarnated as a devil increased this factor).

Demonic Power (Magical Energy(Overall ability to channel prana)): B+ (Having higher than average magic circuits and having past experience plays a part in this, but being reincarnated as a Devil increased the quality as well, giving him a magic core to be utilized in the process.)

Luck (Ability to reverse one's destiny): E (You know why.)

Noble Phantasm/Sacred Gear: ?

(If you ask Shirou what a noble phantasm is, he will answer: "Hougu? Sore wa nani?(Noble phantasm? What's that?)")

-Class Abilities-

Magic Resistence: C

(Being a reincarnated Devil helped increase this factor by increasing the amount of od and the quality of his circuits, and was furthered by supporting more through the evil piece.)

Nullifies all magic that requires less than 3 verses. Cannot block large scale magic such as great magic and ritual magic.

Independent Action: A+

(He has a living body, and his prana is recharged like normal magi).

Can act without a master.

-Details-

He was once a hero (counter guardian) who wished to save people and became one through making a pact with the Devil (Alaya, the will of humanity and the world). He is extreme skilled with the bow, known as Archer and never misses his target unless he wants to, and can make arrows as he wishes through magic.

In his life, he seemed to have been killed by an man in blue tights (Lancer) wielding a red ominous spear (Gae Bolg) by being stabbed through the heart. He is currently inhabiting the body of Emiya Shirou, who is a Devil.

Other than his sarcasm and great knowledge of things, other details are unknown.

-Skills-

Clairvoyance: C+

Enhanced Vision

Allows clear vision of very distant targets, and improves body movement and vision extremely.

(It has increased greatly after becoming a reincarnated you have read History's Greatest Disciple Kenichi, the Ryouzanpaku masters have C rank due to training their eyes to the limit. Archer can reach this level through reinforcement with healthy eyes of 20/20 like Shirou.  
Devil have better senses of hearing and sight than healthy normal humans (they are rank E- to D generally), and when reinforced further he gains C+.  
Archer cannot reach rank B Clairvoyance rank because he cannot see through objects, but what are in objects, because his Structural Analysis only goes so far from reading it's history.)

At higher ranks, it allows the Servant to see through even through objects and time.

Magic: C-

Knowledge of orthodox magic.

The strength of his ability is unknown.

Sarcasm: A

How sarcastic one can be.

At this level, it may even draw unwanted attention of others.

Eye of The Mind (True): B

Capable of calm analysis of battle conditions even when in danger and deduce an appropriate course of action after considering all possibilities to escape from a predicament. So long there is even a 1% chance of a comeback, this ability greatly improves the chances of winning.

A turning the tables in a game of chess is an example.

Cooking: A+

Ability to create meals

At this level, no cook in practice today can match up to him.

At A rank, one is considered to be a master of the art.

-Noble Phantasm/Sacred Gear-

?

...What? What's that?

* * *

**Author's note: And done! Until next time guys!**

**Rejoice, I have been lent a laptop!**


	4. Archer's and Issei's Training

**Author's note: I am a bit slow on the updates, but that is because I am still a student and writing in my free time.**

**Yeah, servant stats suck for Archer stat-wise for the most part. His body doesn't adapt that quickly anyway, but that's how it is for people in new bodies.**

**Think I laid down too many flags in one chapter? Naaah.**

**I added the Shirou of Fate Kaleid Liner world into it because it was more fun. No point in writing a story that is too mainstream. There is a reason why Archer is here after all.**

**And no, I set up nothing. I don't really have the ability to set up anything in the first place, so I'm just going with the flow mainly. These things will just come to me as an idea (because if I set up stuff I lose all inspiration for writing guys T_T). So when I plan ahead too far ahead, I lose interest, and I abandon the work like Nasu did with Fate/Prototype.**

**At most, I will set up the events for the next chapter. ****Oh and there is a reason "why" Archer was acting strangely in chapter 3 (Please thy master, equivalent to less stupid workload). Also we will have some Shirou POV here, and somebody else will be acting strangely this chapter.**

**Sadly, I have lost some motivation (I feel kind of stressed after losing my computer being unable to install the modem's driver) and well, typing with a laptop on my bed isn't as comfortable as typing with a keyboard and mouse on my bed. My neck at the moment, is very sore. I type when I feel giddy, sorry.**

* * *

-Fuyuki?-

Clank. The metal sound of the metal grieve hitting the ground echoed in the room.

The blonde woman spoke was in plated armor, with multiple layers and embroidered in blue. She moved even faster than I could think, and leaped out of the shed without hesitation. Even armored like that, there was no way that girl could stand up to the man in blue tights, when she was even smaller than me.

"Wait!" I tell her. I didn't get any response, and the "me" next to me couldn't seem to notice my presence either.

But the sound and the situation I saw silenced me. The "me" over there was also quiet.

"What is she..." The "me" next to me wondered. I too wondered what she was, that flawless swordsmanship with that 'thing' was beautiful. The sound of steel hitting steel, the girl named 'Saber' overpowered the man who wielded that red spear with even more speed and power when he tried killing "me".

"Damn...!" The man in blue cursed. He held the spear in a diagonal position to protect himself as the girl goes for overpowering blows.

Such a 'thing' could only be called magic, because there was no other explanation for it.

_But wasn't magic the kind that those mahou shoujo shot out like gaint beams with those weirdly decorated sticks?_

Every time the two clashed, the sparks filled the strange yard of the house the other "me" lived in. It was nothing tall like a mansion, but a very large plot of land with a traditional japanese-styled widespread house, like an inn.

Fast. So fast my eyes almost could not keep up with them.

_What in the world are they? Devils?_

The man jumps very far back, and broke off from the heat of combat.

The two smile, but I could not hear much from a distance, so I try move a bit closer, but I wasn't going anywhere until the "me" moved towards them.

The man lowered his stance, and the air seemed to warp around him.

"Noble phantasm...!" The woman readies her stance, prepared to defend against whatever alerted her.

_Noble phantasm? Does she mean by that spear?_

"See ya... I'll be taking that heart of yours!" The man in blue declared.

The man jumps. It was more like he teleported, the next second before I knew it he was in front of the girl, and thrusted the spear at the girl's feet. She quickly moved above the spear to doge it. Even with my inexperience, I could see that such a move of the blue man was a bad idea.

_"Gae..." _The spear in the man's hands gleamed in an ominous red light brightly.

_"BOLG!" _The spear was launched at the woman's feet. If this wasn't magic, I wouldn't be able to comprehend how it turned straight into the direction of her heart.

* * *

-Archer's Room, 11:26 PM-

"I want you to take my virginity. Immediately." She said in a tone of an order.

_...Her eyes are not dilluted, and I can't find any magic affecting her mentality..._

"Hurry, I will get ready for it now." She turned around as she took off her skirt along with the school uniform.

_I really hope that dream wasn't trying to tell me something._

"Master..." She took off everything except the black underwear which was now the only thing covering her. "Why are you in such a hurry?"

"...Shirou, am I not good enough?" She walks towards me. Her white breath and beautiful unblemished skin could be seen in the shining moonlight from the window.

"...I told you to call me either Archer or Emiya." I complained.

"I thought it would be romantic to call each other with our given names instead of our titles or family names." She inched closer and got on the bed.

"So, why me? I have barely known you for only a short span of 3 days." I backed up from her advancement, and she came even closer.

"I thought about it, and this is the only method left. If there's evidence, then they should have nothing to complain about. The only person who can do it with me quickly is you." She explained as she climbed on the bed, I wasn't buying it.

_'They'?_

"You haven't answered my question, _master_." I gave a poker face, which she did not notice at all.

"...Yuuto will not do, he is too chivalrous. Issei seems too inexperienced and will hesitate, that's why only you were chosen over those two..." She held my hand in hers, and led it to her bosom under the lingerie.

"Don't you think you're rushing your adult life a bit?" I sighed.

_What could have forced her to do something like this I wonder... Kids these days._

"You were the only one who would do it as soon as I ask without hesitation and will go until the end." I feel the prana invading my body as she pushes me down, straddling me. In my current state, she was somewhat physically stronger than me without reinforcement magic, and the underwear we wore was the only thing preventing this house from undergoing any further adult interactions.

_Yeah, not happening._

I ran od through my magic circuits, not to cast a spell; but to reject the enchantment being cast on my body.

"_Master_, can you to stop trying to inject enchantment magic into me and my family." I complained.

"Ah, so you noticed... as I thought..." She released the bra that was her last defense, revealing her large breasts and her erected nipples. "Is this your first time? Or do you have experience?"

"This is the second time a Devil has invaded this room in the middle of the night, so I guess I'm experienced then." I jested. "..._Master_, I can guess a number of reasons why you are here to quickly lose your virginity, but if you are not willing to tell me I can't help you."

"Are you trying to embarrass me?" She says in a cute voice.

"...Of course not... **_Master_**. Someone's coming." I led my eyes onto the new shining magic circle on the floor.

_Geez, I'm going to have trouble falling asleep if more strangers keep coming in as they please._

She sighs. "...It seems I was a tad bit too late." She says back in her normal voice, leering at the magic circle. The one who appeared was an beautiful woman with silver braided hair and matching eyes in a white french maid outfit that seemed to be in her early 20s. I wasn't fooled, since the magic I sensed from her immediately made me want to bring out Kanshou and Bakuya at a moment's notice.

"To some nobody like this... Are you trying to break the arrangement by doing something like this?" The Devil in the maid outfit spoke.

"If I don't go this far, both otou-sama and onii-sama(brother) won't listen to me, correct?" She released me from the embarrassing position.

"Both Sirzechs-sama and the master will be sad if they find out that you tried to give your purity to a lowly commoner like this."

_Sirzechs... Must be some big shot Devil, if SHE is addressing him that way._

"My chastity is my own. If it's to someone who I acknowledged, what's wrong with that? Also... I won't forgive anyone who addresses him as lowly. Even if it's my brother's queen: you." She posed strikingly in only her panties.

_She has no shame, does she?_

"_Master_, put on some clothes." I sighed.

"Indeed." The silver haired Devil began to pick up the laundry scattered on the floor. "In any case, you are the next heiress of the House of Gremory after all. Please take better care of yourself." She put on the long white sleeved shirt on the heiress' shoulders, walked closer to my direction with the skirt in her arm and bowed. "Nice to meet you, I am the Gremory family's servant, Grayfia."

"Hm, how courteous of you." I noted. Usually, people that were 'that' powerful would just tell you to bow before their power like tyrants. "And you're very attractive." I added.

_Despite being at that age too... _

"Whar arr yur during, mashta?" I spoke as my cheek was pinched by the crimson haired girl.

"She's married, Emiya-kun." She smiled, an angry tic was present on her head.

"I know, I can clearly see the ring on her hand." I rubbed my cheek as she released it.

"Thank you for the compliment." The maid gave reception, but still had the frozen expression on her face.

"Grayfia, did you come here of your own choice? Or is it because the whole clan sent you? …Or is it onii-sama?" She showed a face of bitterness.

"All of them." The Devil-maid stated. Hearing that, Rias sighs as if she was giving up.

"Is that so? You, who is brother's queen, coming to the human world personally... That can only mean one thing, so I understand." Rias turned to my direction. "Sorry, Emiya. I really wasn't calm. Let the two of us forget about this little incident then." She gave a melancholic smile.

_Yeah, and that smile tells me this isn't over yet._

"Let us continue our discussion at my room. Akeno attending with us is fine, right?" She struck a pose with her wrist on her hip.

"The 'Thunder Priestess' is it? I don't mind. For devils of high status, it is expected of them to have their queen besides them after all." She agreed to the terms as Rias nodded, and turned back to me.

"Sorry for bothering you with such trifles, Emiya." She apologized.

"Yeah, I don't mind, just let me know all about it later at school." I waved to her goodbye.

_And don't come back._

She suddenly pecks me on the cheek. "I hope you'll let me off with this." She smiled, and left with the overpowered maid.

* * *

-Fuyuki?-

Fear filled the my very existence. Whoever that large man was, he looked like he was built just for the Olympics, yet his eyes showed nothing but insanity.

"Get them, Berserker." The small girl who was a 100% match to Illya ordered with a smile. Not only she looked the same, she sounded identical to my little sister, and even had the same name: introducing herself as Illyasviel Von Einzbern.

_So this is a Holy Grail War?_

Saber had ran up to the large brute with an axe-sword, and quickly engaged it in combat, blocking every blow with the invisible sword she swung, but she revealed to be outmatched.

The Tohsaka Rin of this world was providing cover with some invisible gun version of black magic, but had no effect at all on the giant man.

The "me" ran down to help Saber, but was stopped. She put her hand up, signifying she needed no help, even though she was covered in blood, wounded and needed the sword to support herself.

Illya introduced her servant, Berserker: 'Hercules,' the strongest servant and out of all Greek history. Even I knew who he was. "Finish her off, Berserker!"

"Saber!" The "me" runs up to the blonde swordswoman, and pushes out of the way of her exhausted state, intercepting the blow.

"You suicidal idi-." I stopped midway. I remembered what happened to me, and now I'm watching a scene that greatly resembled my death.

A digestive system was flying and landed on the roadside.

Blood was leaking out of "me". Everybody's eyes were wide open, not believing what just happened.

_Ah... I see. So I'm really dead._

"...This is boring Berserker. Let's go home." Illya, who was suddenly disinterested turned her back, and the black giant follows her as well.

_What a nightmare... I hope this dream ends soon..._

* * *

-Kuoh Occult Clubroom, Saturday 3:50 PM-

"Hm." I stared at the cracked ceiling as I opened the door.

_Well this is going to be a pain to fix._

The tension in the room was sharp enough to peel an watermelon. I came from downstairs due to a sudden noise coming from the club room, but the people didn't seem hostile.

Whoever that blonde guy is, his outfit was inappropriate to bring to school. I couldn't help but notice Issei who was lying on the floor with his red gauntlet out, Asia kneeling besides him with her healing ring on Issei's stomach, Mr. pimp-wannabe was next to a bunch of women in all kinds of sizes I didn't know were in strange cosplay and Grayfia from last night, who was still in the french maid getup, though I admit the Gremory had good taste.

[What did I miss?]

_No idea. Maybe Asia's family want her back._

[Oh, I feel happy for her then!]

"What, you guys were having a party and I wasn't invited?" I walked up to Issei who was apparently on the floor in pain and unconscious. "Though I admit you guys might have been taking it a bit too far." I kept an eye on the new cosplayers. Either Issei got too touchy with Koneko, or he had the guts to hit on the new girls.

"Rias, I will not allow you to ridicule me. I'm also a Devil who carries the name of House of Phoenix behind me. I didn't even want to come to a small old building like this in the human world, I don't like the human world that much. The fire and wind of this world is filthy for a Devil like me who rules fire and wind, I can't stand it!" The blonde man had wings of flames suddenly shoot out from his back, and I could tell he was some flame incarnate even without structural analysis.

"Geez. What're we having now? A barbecue?" I sighed with my bag of food in my hand. "You guys could have told me beforehand, I would've made some yakitori (grilled chicken)."

"Issei-kun said the same thing." Yuuto smiled in amusement.

"I will take you back to the underworld, even if I have to burn all of your servants." He glared at Rias with his fiery eyes. He was really prepared to do so, and the intent alerted everyone.

[H-he's serious? Archer, do something?]

_Just give it a moment, the maid has this under control._

[And what can a maid do!?]

I sighed as the maid stepped into the situation. "Ojou-sama, Riser-sama, please calm down. If both of you continue, then I won't be quiet about it. If it's for Sirzechs-sama, I shall not hold back." The maid pulled a calm face and everyone in the room gulped. I was itching to pull out several swords from the hill if they did make a move though.

"…To be warned by the 'strongest queen', even I would be scared… I wouldn't want to fight THE Sirzech-sama's group, who are complete monsters." He said in a mocking manner, and the new group who had their guards up relaxed as his flaming wings were gone.

"Master, Sirzechs-sama, and those from the House of Phenex knew it would turn out like this. To tell you the truth this was to be the last discussion meeting. Everyone knew that it wouldn't be solved, so they decided to make a deal." The maid proposed, it didn't seem right to butt in with her explaining.

"Deal? What do you mean, Grayfia?" Rias turned to the maid, interested by the idea.

"Ojou-sama, if you wish to push your opinion forward, then how about you settle it by having a [Rating Game] against Riser-sama?" The maid suggested.

_Rating game?_

"What's a rating game?" I whispered to Yuuto.

"It's a game that is played by the Devils with peerage, and they compete by making their servants battle." He explained to me in a low voice.

_Basically a friendly spar huh? Devils sure like chess._

Disinterested, I set the bag in the adjacent storage room, and came back out with some sweets on a tray, which I just stocked up on.

"Then Ojou-sama, you are saying you would also decline to participate in the game?" Grayfia asks for confirmation.

"No, I won't, since this is a chance. Alright then, let us settle this with a game, Riser." Riser smirks after Rias' words. I felt a bit disinterested in the conversation since it was going to be a waste of time to pay attention so I turned my attention to the guests.

"Do you girls want some snacks?" I held out a tray of several japanese and western sweets on traced plates with forks included.

"Ah, I'll gladly take one then." The girl with the bandage wrapped on her head equipped in strange armor looked over all of the food, and seemed unfamiliar with a number of them.

""Me too!"" The two small twins in the japanese school gym uniform and spats took some cake. The rest of them followed except for the blonde twin-drill haired girl in the pink dress with white frills and the woman who was currently busy from being groped by Riser at the moment.

"What's this?" The girl in the scandalous half-maid outfit asked, pointing at one of the dishes.

"It's mochi." I answered.

"...Emiya-sempai..." Koneko gave a disgusted look at me.

"Don't worry Koneko, I still have more left." I reassured the cat girl. "Would you like some too, Grayfia?" I invited the overpowered maid.

"...No, I politely refuse, Emiya. Perhaps another time." She bowed low, but still held an air of respect.

I returned my attention to the current discussion between the two flame incarnate and crimson haired devil. "...I will blow you away, Riser!"

"Fine. If you win, do whatever you like. But if I win, you will marry me immediately." He smiled.

Both of them glares at each other with the intent to kill, and prana was leaking out, but didn't seem to escalate past the level of bickering and glaring with the overpowered maid here.

"Understood. I, Grayfia, have confirmed the decision of both parties. I will be in charge of the game between the two households, will that be fine?"

"Yes." "Yeah." Rias and Riser both agrees to Grayfia's approval.

"Understood. I will inform the two households then." Grayfia bows her head with pride.

Riser looks at me and then makes an obnoxious smirk for some stupid reason. "Hey, Rias. Would this one here be your servant?"

Rias twitched her eyes at his words. "So what of it?"

Riser starts laughing after Buchou answers him as if he finds it amusing for some stupid reason or another.

"Then this match will be a laugh. Only your queen, the 'Priestess of Thunder' can fight on par with my adorable servants."

"Aren't I handling almost all of them by myself right now?" I bluntly stated, and Riser clicks his tongue in irritation.

"...Mira. Do it." He commanded to one of the girls I assumed, but nothing happens.

"Mmmm... this is the best obanyaki I've ever had! What is this cream!?" The girl with 4 blue haired ponytails that pointed in different directions somehow with the two well wrapped hairbands wearing the red coat asked.

"Thank you, I made these." I smiled, accepting the compliment.

"Mira..." Riser said with an irritated voice, but nobody attended to his call.

"It's... it's godly! Yet it's simply cream and..." She continued ranting. The other girls seemed busy eating the sweets as well.

"I've never had any sweets like this!"

"What the fudge?"

"...The sweets. What are it's secrets..."

"Riser-sama... would you like a bite?" The woman with a half-mask in the black clothes held a fork of shortcake in front of him.

""""""""""Ah! No fair!"""""""""" The girls snapped out of it, and jumped at flame-man.

"W-what's going on? What happening?" Riser, surprised by the current situation and covered in women asks.

[Archer happened, that's what.]"Emiya happened, that's what." Rias sighed in sync with Shirou.

"Would you like some too, _master_?" I held out the tray.

"...Sure." She grabbed the traced plate with the red-bean filled taiyaki.

"Kuh, Rias, the next time we meet, it will be at the game in 10 days!" Saying that, Riser disappears in the light of the magic-circle along with his servants who were jumbled up.

"""...""" Akeno, Asia and Yuuto stood dumbfounded.

"Mmmm... this is really delicious!" Rias hummed, breaking the silence.

"...Is it really that good?" Grayfia blinked.

"Here, aaah." Rias held the piece of taiyaki in the fork, and fed it to Grayfia. She slowly chewed and swallowed.

"...I changed my mind. I would like to have some please." Grayfia bowed.

[Yeah, you're some super chef from the future all right.]

_It's an hobby, not my profession._

* * *

-Fuyuki?-

A fire. That would have been putting it too lightly. The flames would be classified as an apocalypse-level at the very least. My eyes were glued to the equivalent of an city of people inside of a furnace. Screams and cries of help filled everywhere I looked.

"Help me!"

"Save my child, please!"

"AAAAAHHH!"

"It hurts! IT HURTS!"

But the small "me" didn't look back. Those who helped others were consumed in the flames. Those who could no longer move, cried and screamed in pain were killed by the inferno.

And so, in order to move on, the "me" threw away a part of himself. The "me" became heartless; an empty shell of a five-year old boy.

"What is this..." I grimaced at the scene.

The "me" continued walking, and walking and walking out of the dreadful fire. The "me" was caught in explosions, the "me" was nearly crushed by rubble several times. Yet the "me" got up every time and continued walking, covered in blemishes, blood and burns all over his body, believing there was an exit.

_This... is this hell?_

The "me" continued walking, no longer looking back at the results of the inferno, but soon reached the limits of what was far from expected of an boy no more than 5 or 6 years old; no longer walking the "me" had fallen after walking without rest and just as I saw the recognizable man in the business suit, Kiritsugu was there to catch "me".

_Something is off... something is very wrong..._

I watch the man in tears hug the "me". His eyes were completely different, they were... empty. The setting was completely wrong, this was a horror movie, an exaggerated version of the fire that nearly took my life.

_Just what is going on here..._

I watch Kiritsugu take out a golden sheathe decorated in blue from his body, and insert it into the "me" lying on the ground.

* * *

-Archer's room, Sunday 7:10 AM-

**[Hey, Archer...]** The traced gauntlet spoke it's first words after being traced again. If we were conversing, it was going to take a while so I sat back on the bed.

_What's wrong?_

**[Ever since I've died, I've been having strange nightmares lately...]**

_Strange?_

**[There's another me in my dreams, I'm watching him like in some movie. You were in it, there was a man in blue tights named Cu Chullainn, a petite woman named Saber, a giant wielding a large stone axe and a pschopathic Illya, Tohsaka was a mage, and there was some priest I have never seen before in my life...]** He explained.

_Wait._

**[So you know something about this Holy Grail War thing?]**

_'That' doesn't exist in this world. It's just a dream of my memories, so don't worry about it._

**[Those nightmares were your memories!?]**

_...Can this wait? Someone's coming._

I quickly inserted the traced gauntlet back into my left arm as the glowing magic circle finished transporting the crimson haired Devil into my room. The first words she said were stupidly misunderstanding or simply sarcastic. "Emiya, was I disturbing your alone time?"

"No, not at all. What's wrong, master?" I watched her eyes move from my hands to my face.

"We're going lodging, so hurry and get ready." She commanded.

_First that uproar yesterday, and now this._

"Geez, no breaks huh?" I got off the bed. "So master, where are we going?"

"We're going to the mountains to train." She smiled as she answered me.

* * *

-1st Day of Training-

I had packed up few supplies. Clothes, toothbrush and a week's worth of cooking ingredients. That was supposed to be all of it but...

_This was a bit ridiculous, don't you think?_

[Hang in there, Archer.] The gauntlet cheered me on. I was carrying several bags over my shoulders and arms that belonged to the ladies drinking downstream water from up the hill.

_I think you were better off cheering for Issei._

"Ze... hah..." I turned around looking at the sexually delusional boy panting behind me as I reached the rest of the girls who were empty handed. He was carrying a large rucksack containing various supplies.

"Hurry Issei, don't drop your speed." Rias urged the boy who was almost on the verge of collapsing from exhaustion.

Asia looks at the boy with an worried face. "I... I think I'll help too!"

"Don't worry." I halted the anxious girl with an hand over her shoulder. "He wants to get stronger, so don't get in the way of his training, Asia."

The boy had been beaten by the weakest girl of the harem from yesterday or so I heard, and probably hurt his pride if he had any.

"Besides..." I pointed at the direction of the blonde knight who just passed him.

"Buchou, I've gathered some herbs so lets use these for dinner tonight." The blonde boy reported with several edible herbs in his hand as he passed Issei. He was carrying a large bag containing even more supplies than Issei in mass and volume.

"...See you later." Koneko says with a blank expression, not even turning to face Issei.

"You'd be better off saving your strength climbing the mountain." I smiled, as an "Uryaaaaaaaaa" sound came from Issei, probably as an last spurt.

_Poor fool._

...

The large mansion was made of good quality. It was probably intended as an Devil's equivalent of an cabin for sure, since it was made in no more than two years ago.

The first thing I did was go to the living room and set down the bags, then went for a glass of cold water and put away the ingredients in the refrigerator at the kitchen as the girls went upstairs to get changed into clean clothes, and went back to the living room.

"I will also go and get changed." Kiba held a blue and white stripe patterned jersey wrapped in an arm, and as he reached for a door he stopped and turned around. "Don't peek."

"Same here." I went inside the room to the opposite direction of Yuuto's with my bag. I wasn't even sure if he swings that way myself.

"I will seriously beat you two up!" Issei's cry reached behind my door, as he was currently incapacitated by exhaustion.

I quickly changed into the next white sweater with dark teal sleeves and blue jeans, and placed the dirty clothes from climbing the mountain into a plastic bag, and came back out. Issei had gotten up and went inside the room. Yuuto in his blue jersey just came out of with his own clothes in his arm. I sat on the couch, which was not as high quality as the one in the club room and waited for the rest of the people to gather. Rias was in her own red jersey and was smiling at me, Koneko was in a yellow one, Akeno was in a black one, Asia was in a white one and as Issei came out with his own brown one.

"Now then let's start our training outside right away." Rias turned to the door as we followed her outside.

...

'Swish!' The sound of the bokuto (wooden sword) in the knight's arms cut the air, and knocked the bokuto out of Issei's hands. The sound of Issei's heavy panting could also be heard as well, and Yuuto didn't seem to have broken a sweat at all.

_Not bad._

Yuuto was experienced with swords indeed, but his maximum speed and footwork was around the level of an average Executor of the church.

"That's it." Rias commanded, and the boy sweating bullets of sweat dropped onto the floor.

"Well done for holding out." The knight bowed. He wasn't tired nor sweating a single drop from the exercise.

"Now, it's Emiya's turn." Rias ordered.

"Are you sure he doesn't need a breather, _master_?" I suggested.

"He will be fine." Rias handed me the wooden sword, and I walked into the middle of the field where Yuuto was.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Bring it." I lured the knight into my direction. He ran at half speed, slowly accelerating at a snail's pace. "Still holding back, huh?" I knocked away his bokuto, but he had a rather firm grip on it so it wasn't knocked out of his hand.

"...You're good. I didn't expect this from a cook." He dully noted, and came for me once more, this time faster than before.

"I don't just cook, Yuuto. How can you going to swing that sword of yours at that speed? It's going to rust and break by the time it reaches mine." I side-stepped his swing, and swung sideways for the center of his body.

"I should get a bit more serious then." He reinforced the wooden sword as he blocked mine vertically, and nearly nicked my face with his own.

"Now that's more like it." I reinforced my own bokuto like steel as I swung down, he took a backstep to dodge the blow and I lunged for a thrust.

* * *

-Issei POV-

Whoosh! The sound of the sheer speed coming from the two bokuto swung in the air came from opposite directions.

Ping! Clank! The sound came from the two bokuto hitting each other. Wow, I didn't even know wooden swords could make sounds like that.

"Huff... puff..." The hard ragged breathing of the blond swordsman could be heard from here. They were both sweating, but Archer wasn't breathing or sweating as much as Kiba.

"Hey... is he beating Kiba? He's a pawn like me, and doesn't have the speed of a knight right?" I asked. It was no longer than 5 minutes after I took a breather to regain my stamina, and my eyes could barely keep up with the pure speed they were showing.

Buchou nodded. "Yes, and I didn't even promote him. His strength is like a rook's too..."

"E-eh!? So he's as strong as Koneko-chan too!?" I looked at the small girl in the yellow jersey, and she nodded in response. "A-amazing. How is he doing that?"

_It's more like he has 7 pieces instead of 1 piece._

"It's decided then. That's enough!" Buchou announced for the both of them loudly to be heard in the distance, and the two paused as the next hit was about to land on Kiba.

When I looked closer, Kiba seemed to be as exhausted as I was climbing the mountain, and Archer was sweating as well, but not as much as Kiba.

"How was it?" Buchou asked the result as Akeno-san handed the two towels to the swordsmen.

"Yeah, you have a good knight, goshujin-sama(my lord/master). He has very good swordsmanship skills." Archer gave a half smile as he wiped off the sweat.

"And yet you dodged every one of my strikes." Kiba held out his arm for a handshake. "And my sword..." He showed that it was already snapping.

_Really, just who is Archer?_

* * *

-(Back to Archer) Kitchen, 10:30 AM-

"That's not it. You gather the demonic power by drifting the aura that covers your whole body. You have to concentrate and feel the wave of demonic-power." Akeno explained to the four of us. I didn't really understand the concept of demonic power.

"Hm..." I struggled. I probably didn't have any talent in demonic power. This was indefinitely, new. The way she explained it was a bit alien to me, since apparently demonic power didn't require activating my magic circuits... or did it?

"I did it!" Asia says in joy as I watch the orange-sized green light in her hands.

"Oh my. So Asia-chan has talent in using demonic-powers after all." Akeno complimented her accomplishment, and Asia's cheeks flushed red. "Now, lets change that demonic power into fire, water and lightning. You can make these by imagining it, however, it will be easier for beginners to move fire and water using their demonic power." Akeno took a regular water bottle from the counter and placed it in the middle of the table, and as she placed her hands onto it, it changed into a water spike and ripped the water bottle from the inside.

Issei looked at the mutilated bottle in awe, then looked depressed very quickly. One could only wonder if he was having mood swings.

"Asia-chan, I want you to copy what I just did next. Shirou-kun and Issei-kun, I want you to continue to on concentrating your demonic powers. The source of demonic power is imagination. Anyway it's important to materialize what your imagined." She continued explaining. I still didn't get much other than they were trying to teach us projection.

_...Are they teaching us **gradation air**?_

_[Gradation air?]_

I felt like facepalming myself. More explanations required for Shirou.

"It may be easier to materialize what you are good at and what you always imagine more quickly." She finished explaining.

_It's magic. If you've heard what she said, it is as she explained._

_[So how come you can't do it?]_

_She's explaining it in different terminology._

I went up to Asia for confirmation. "Asia, did you image something round?"

"Ah, yes. It was an apple." She truthfully answered.

"Thanks for the help." I tried once more with her answer.

"Ah, I'm glad to be of service." She bowed. This time I tried once more while triggering my magic circuits once more. In result, a small red grape-sized light indeed came out this time.

"..." I looked at my first attempt. It was simple enough that even a failure of a magi like me could pull it off, but I still have no talent. It was a start though.

"Akeno-san, do you have a minute?" Issei asked, and whispered to Akeno in a small voice. I picked up the whole conversation though, and Akeno went into another room, later she came back with a full bag, and unloaded the table with potatoes, carrots and onions.

[A pervert is a pervert, even if they are a devil.]

_Agreed._

"Now then, Issei-kun. During our stay here, I want you to strip all of these off with your demonic power." Akeno chuckled. The 4 of us watched Issei strip the skin of every single one of the ingredients. After that I decided to hone that skill for increasing my cooking level, and Issei had training with Koneko in the meantime.

_Being a devil might not be so bad..._

I thought as I started realizing the several thousands of possibilities I could do with the combination of magic and cooking.

...

"Oh my, I knew you were good Shirou-kun, but not THIS good." Akeno looked surprised. I couldn't blame her, she's not the first to react like that after all, and this is the first time I've ever used magic physically on any cooking.

"Uoooo! It's delicioooous! It's so delicious I feel like I'm soaring into heaven!" Issei cried as he filled his face with the bowl of rice.

"Thanks for the compliment, but that might be bad." I took a bite out of the salmon I prepared.

I looked up at the large pile of food on a dish. Koneko was sitting next to me and was silently stuffing herself with the food setting records even faster than I've seen Saber do. The pile quickly disappeared and a new pile was built, and this process repeated several times.

_I'm glad I stocked up on the food..._

[How can she eat like that? She's so small... Where does all that food go?]

_That, is one of Akasha's greatest mysteries._

"So, did you discover anything from the training?" I asked for today's results after sipping the cup of green tea.

Issei ignored me as he kept eating.

"Issei." I spoke one more. He was in a eating battle between Koneko, but he was clearly losing as he struggled to stuff himself.

"Hey, Issei!"

"Huh? Oh, Yeah ...I'm the weakest among us." Issei put down the soup he was chugging for a moment and resumed. Can't say he had proper table manners as far as I could tell.

"Indeed." Kiba sipped his bowl of soup.

"Yes, that's for sure..." Rias nodded as she sipped her own.

"So was coming here a waste of time for us, _master_?" I asked for her input.

"Akeno, Yuuto, and Koneko have lots of battle experience, so even though they haven't participated in the game before, so they can fight as they used to it. But you, Issei and Asia don't have any actual experience yet. Even so, Asia's _Twilight Healing_ and the _Boosted Gear_ is something that can't be ignored by anybody. What's more, Emiya..." She gazed upon me.

"What is it _master_?" I met her gaze with my one eye open.

"I still haven't been able to identify your _sacred gear_..." Her eyes were wary of me.

"Oh, is that it? I doubt nobody else knows then." I chuckled.

"And you are as mysterious as always. Let's take a bath after the meal, it's an outdoor bath so it's wonderful." Rias smiled.

Issei's face turned into a lecherous expression as I'd like to call it. The symptoms were drooling, heavy breathing and a perverted smile, and was probably thinking of peeping.

"I'm not going to peek, Issei-kun." Yuuto says with a smile to counter what the perverted boy planned.

"Idiot! D-Don't say it out loud!" Issei blushes as he was found out.

"Oh, Issei, do you want to peek at us while we are taking a bath that badly?" Rias chuckles. "Then how about you bath with us? I won't mind."

Issei shows a shocked expression.

[...She's not serious, is she?]

Oh, my master is bold all right.

_You should've seen her when she tried introducing herself to your family._

[...What did she do?] He asks with a despairing voice.

_Oh... nothing._

"So how about you, Akeno?" Rias suggested to her queen.

"I don't mind... Ufufu..." She gave an ominous chuckle as she faced me. "I might try washing a gentleman's back... how about it Shirou-kun?"

_Yeah, painfully._

"I might consider it if there's no problem... How about you, Asia?" I smoothly passed the hot potato to the timid girl. Her face flushed red, and slowly nodded.

"Lastly Koneko? How about it?" Rias turned to Koneko who was still eating, who slowly put down her chopsticks and wiped her mouth with a napkin. The whole feast was completely consumed mainly by her, no leftovers as far as I could see.

"...I refuse." Koneko bluntly rejected the offer, and paused. "...I don't mind if it was..." She said in a low voice, that even my devil senses when I was sitting right next to her couldn't pick up. Best leave it unknown.

"So, it's no good. It's a shame you two." Rias chuckles with a sadistic expression. She was planning to disappoint him the whole time. Issei showed a dark expression which everybody's attention was on. He was going to fall back to his first plan to peep, without a doubt.

"If you peek, then I will hate you for eternity." She glares at Issei with true eyes of disgust, as if she were looking at trash. Issei immediately canceled his plans.

"Let's have a naked bath together. I will wash your backs." Yuuto taunted the boy.

"Shuuuuuut up! I'll seriously kill you, Kibaaaa!" Issei cried.

"Sure, I'll take you up on your offer." I got off the table, and started cleaning up the dishes.

Yuuto blinked in surprise. "...Didn't expect that."

...

"Huwa!" Issei hugged the wall.

[What's Issei doing?]

_Peeking? It's not working though. He can't see through walls, so he's probably just imagining with their voices._

I noted mentally, as a dull comment of the girl's 3 sizes entered my ears. "Issei-kun, it's futile." Yuuto said as he scrubbed my back.

"Shut up! This is also training!" Issei barked at my direction.

"Are you trying to be a clairvoiyant?" Yuuto's interest sparked.

"That would take nothing less than a miracle or gift given by a God. By the way, you're good at this." I got off the stool to rinse off the soap.

"Thanks. You were pretty good yourself." He did the same, and we got in the hot comfortable water as Issei spat nonsense. It would've been perfect if I had brought a drink before climbing up the mountain. The bath design was just great, and this was a natural hotspring.

* * *

-Midnight in Archer's room-

"'There's a night training' she says. 'We are the residents of night after all' she says." I grumbled as my muscles ached. Doing sets of 1000 situps and pushups with a 100kg boulder strapped on your back the whole time right after climbing up and down a mountain with Rias on it undoubtedly ripped all my muscles by midnight. She let Issei off with an easier workout since she discovered that I was apparently more fit than she initially thought when I was using reinforcement against Yuuto.

[Thanks for the hard work...]

_You're lucky I have to deal with this instead of you._

[Mghh...] He muffled himself.

I really needed a painkiller, luckily I packed some. Avalon would probably take longer to heal all of my muscles, and I would be lucky if it did by tomorrow afternoon.

With a gulp, I drank a glass of water and waited for the medicine to take effect.

*knock knock*

_At least she used the door this time._

"Who is it?" I opened it. Looking down, I found the loli-cat girl in the doorway. "Koneko?"

"..." She looked up to me. Her face could be seen in the devil's nightvision. I let her take a seat on my bed.

"What's wrong?" I took a look at red face, and was most likely sick. She did look like she was in pain.

"...Shirou-sempai..."

"Yeah? What's wrong?" I searched my bag for any medicine I had. "Fever? Cold?"

Bump! I could feel the small arms wrapped tightly around me and the girl's small chest pressed up on my back.

_...Well this was unexpected._

"...Koneko?" I turn my head to face the smaller girl. Her still was still flushed.

"...Nyaa..." A tail and and two ears pop out.

I hold every urge in my body to stop myself from hugging the moe presented in front of me.

"W-what is it?" I ask as her tail begins to wrap around my left arm.

"….Sempai. Will you not take it if it is my body…..?" She says in a pained voice.

"...Take what?" I asked, not sure what she's talking about.

"My body is that of a woman and not a man... are you alright with that?" I suddenly realize what she is talking about.

_...She is definitely misunderstanding here. _

As I could hear the guantlet snickering I reinforce my limbs as much as I could against the powerful girl and turn to face Koneko.

"You're misunderstanding. I don't have that interest in men..." I rubbed my forehead.

"...I want Senpai's body..." At this time, I am completely conflicted. Endure! Endure, me! What do I do? What's going on!?

[Lolicon.]

_I don't want to be told that by you._

[Guh!] The gauntlet shut up.

I turn every gear in my head to thinking of what was going on.

"...I want Sempai's..." She tug on my shirt.

"My what?"

"Ba...by."

I feel like slapping myself several times in the face. The cat was in heat, and I was most likely going to have to deal with this on my own.

"Oh man..." I pat the girl on the head for her comfort, and led her to the bed.

* * *

-Archer's room, Morning-

[Good morning, Archer] The gauntlet yawned.

_Yeah... Sleep well?_

[Yeah!] The gauntlet paused. [...You didn't... did you?] He says with a shaking voice.

I materialize the gauntlet for a moment and smashed my fist on jewel, and put it back in my arm.

[...Why is the bed all wet?]

_For the record, I slept on the floor._

"Emiya! Have you seen Ko...neko..." Rias paused after opening my door.

"Good morning, _master_." I greeted the sudden intruder.

"...Looks like you've had a long night." She didn't take her eyes off Enkidu, the Chains of Heaven that were binding Koneko on my soaking bed. She was sleeping soundly, but I didn't take my chances, especially because of her superior strength I witnessed myself that overpowered me completely. Even with reinforcement, I could barely wrestle her.

"Yeah, yeah. Can you get her checked? She's in her mating season, and I don't know many doctors that treat youkai." I walked out the door. Asia, Akeno, Issei and Yuuto were standing by the doorway.

"Hau... Emiya-san and Koneko-chan..." The blonde girl flushed.

"Oh my, when shall it be my turn?" The sadist joked around.

"Thanks for the hard work." Yuuto greeted with a smile.

I headed to the bathroom to wash myself up. When I came back, Rias was making a phone call to someone.

...

"So this is the mating season of Nekomata, huh." Kiyome diagnosed the cat on my lap. Koneko was acting with her instincts to make offspring, but was now sleeping calmly on my lap after Kiyome gave her some special medicine that relieved her instincts, but didn't appear to help much. She's entitled a Beast Tamer, having much more knowledge than I did about both Youkai and other creatures. I was a counter guardian, a devil, a hero, not a doctor nor a vet.

"Sure, but now why of all times? She was fine up until around dinner." I listened as I stroked the head of the cat on my lap.

"Nekomata females go into mating season after a while when their body becomes developed enough to bear babies, in other words the instinct of being a Nekomata makes them want to make babies. Those parts are similar to cats, and in a Nekomata's case, they choose males of a different species that they take a liking to, in other words you, Emiya-kun." She turned to face me. "Koneko is a rare Nekomata: a Nekoshou. I think it's a good idea to make offspring, but... what did you do to get her like this? Her body hasn't even developed that far yet." She explained, not taking tea from Akeno who placed a cup of hospitality in front of her.

"Can't say. I don't have a clue." I shrugged.

"...The cooking." Rias perked up with her chin on her hand.

"Cooking?" Kiyome raised a brow, inquiring an explanation.

"That night, Emiya-san was cooking..." Asia explained.

[...Archer, did you put any drugs in there?]

_Hey, you saw that everyone else was eating and turned out fine. Besides, you were there with me._

[...I don't know, I don't know about drugs anyway, but your way of cooking is weird.]

_Hmph._

"Oh my, and it was the best food I've ever eaten in my life." Akeno chuckled with a hand on her cheek. Issei nodded.

"...Are you devils here to make a fool out of me?" Kiyome had a small tic on her head. She appeared to dislike them for some reason, religion or stereotypical defense perhaps.

"Would you like to try it yourself?" Rias asked, and brought out some of the leftover breakfast I made earlier for Koneko.

"Hmm... I am rather curious, sincethis looks like a normal japanese breakfast though..." Kiyome observed the tray of food in front of her with a wary expression, and took a bite. "**MMMM!?**" She suddenly convulsed.

"...Is she alright?" I asked. Sure, my cooking had improved from using magic, I could almost say I could be proud to be called a god of cooking.

"Hah... hah... yes... I'm alright... What the hell did you devils put in there!?" She says after almost spitting it out.

"Normal edible ingredients?" I tilted my head. "Well, unless you've had a bad experience with chefs of course..."

"That's not it! What flavoring... What seasoning...? Drugs?" Kiyome glared at me.

"Normal ones, specially prepared and crafted out of with demonic power after careful experimenting and testing. No drugs, I don't poison guests in the first place." I answered. Kiyome narrowed her eyes back to the food, then back to me.

"...How fearsome, but now I know why... This guy's **too** good at cooking." Kiyome sighed, leaving the meal there. "...If I were you, I would ban him from the kitchen, or at least from using demonic power in there to be on the safe side."

"...Alright, I'll heed your advice at least, as respect for coming here. I owe you a favor for the presciption then." Rias nodded, and shook the Beast Tamer's hand, then turned to me. "Emiya, you are hereby banned from using demonic power while cooking." Rias commanded.

[...You must be a godly cook.]

_Yeah, yeah, like I haven't heard that before from you._

"...Sure, but why does she want my children, even if she likes me... that much?" I asked for everyone's opinion, as I pet Koneko's head on my lap.

"I can vouch for that." Akeno speaks up. "As one of the female residents, I'm sure that Koneko-chan's emotions increased by looking at the relationship between Yuuto and Shirou-kun yesterday, so she must have thought things along the lines of "I must not lose to a male" and "I will be the next one" very strongly."

"...Emiya-kun, I didn't realize that we had such a relationship." Yuuto, who was sitting next to me says out loud with a shaking voice. He glanced at me for a second and quickly turned away.

"Neither did I." I sighed.

* * *

-3rd Day of training-

Today, we were doing a study session with all of us in the morning, since yesterday's fiasco derailed the schedule away a bit, and everything went back to normal... except for Koneko, who was currently sitting on my lap. Brushing up the explanation, the ones they mentioned were the important people: the strongest out of all 3 factions in their little game.

The 4 Great Devil Kings, the 3 leaders of the Fallen Angels and 4 Seraphs. A total of 12 people: including Grayfia were who I had to look out for.

Apparently the God of the bible actually existed, but as long as there was a war: traitors will be present like usual.

[...This is a bit difficult to take in.]

"Cough. Then now, I, Asia Argento will explain about the basics of the exorcists." Asia clears her throat and Issei claps.

Her face reddens a bit and continues the lecture.

"U-Umm. From the place I used to belonged to, there were two types of Exorcists."

"Two types?" I raise a brow.

Asia nods at my question. "The first type are the ones that appears in films and novels. The father reads a section of the book, then he uses the holy water to get rid of the Devil from the person's body. They exorcists on the 'surface'. So the exorcist on the 'behind' are the ones that is a threat to us."

Rias continues from where Asia left off. "Emiya, you haven't met them before, but the greatest threat to Devils' are exorcists who received the divine protection from a God or the Fallen Angels. We have been fighting against them for a very long time behind the scenes, and they come to destroy us with the power of light received from the Angels, and with their physical bodies that they trained to the uttermost limits."

Oh, the Executors... and I do feel weaker under sunlight, about the level of an average human or being weighed down by a so called command spell almost.

While I was thinking about it, Asia takes out her possessions from the bag besides her, and Rias picks up a small bottle with clear water inside it with her fingers and is holding it as if she is touching something disgusting or repugnant.

"Now I will talk about the traits of holy water and the Bible. First of all, the holy water: it's bad if a Devil touches it." Asia explains.

"That's true, so you can't touch it as well, Asia. Your skin will get damage." Rias smiles.

"Sob, that's right... I can't touch the holy water any more..." Asia sobs as if she lost her favorite hobby.

[Well, she is a Devil after all.]

"I will tell you how to make one afterwards. I don't know if it will be useful but there are a couple of ways to make them." Asia continues the lecture happily. It might be nice to coat something like Harpe with it: and become something painful to heal, but that might be a problem against me, having it as a weakness is a problem, hopefully I can build resistance to it.

_I wonder if I can train my resistance by diluting it..._

"Next is the Bible. I have been reading it every day since I was a child, but I'm in trouble now because it gives me a pain in the head even if I only read a sentence of it." Asia gives a melancholic expression.

[You're a Devil...]

"Well, you're a Devil." I pointed out.

"You are a Devil after all." Kiba says with a smile.

"...Because you're a Devil." Koneko says on my lap.

"Ufufu, Devils receive intense damage." Akeno chuckles.

"Sob, I can't read the Bible any more!" Asia starts to cry after everyone points it out to her. Hopefully I can still wield Holy Swords.

"However, this is my favourite phrase... Oh God. Please forgive a sinful person like myself who can't read the Bible-au!" She receives damage by praying to God.

Like this, after we finished our morning study session we went onto our evening training once more, and goes on like this for several days.

* * *

-7th Day of Training, Midnight-

I haven't been able to sleep properly lately since Koneko keeps trying to sneak into my bed.

As I was about to give in to my urges to the loli sleeping soundlessly besides me, I got off my bed and went to the kitchen to clear my head.

"Oh? You're awake." Rias' voice came from the living room. When I went inside, she was with a tea set, papers, books and a map.

"Can't sleep, _master_? I hope it's not bad for your skin." I jest.

"Yes. You have good timing, let's talk for a bit." She invited me, and I helped myself to some tea.

The tealight makes a faint glow on top of the table. Devils have better eyesight even at dark because of the increased number and quality of rods and other muscles and membranes in the eye, and this candle is proof of that. I sit on the sofa parallel to the one Rias was on. She's wearing a red negligee while wearing glasses and tying her crimson hair.

"Hm, do you have bad eyesight? I didn't expect Devils to need any." I wondered.

"Oh, this? It's just for looks. I can think more clearly while having my glasses on. Fufufu, this is proof that I have been in the human's world for so long." She chuckles. That didn't make sense much, since Sona, the Student Council President and the Vice-President Tsubaki both wore glasses.

Rias closes the notebook she held and put it on the table.

"...To be honest, the only thing I will get by reading this is to have a peace of mind." She sighs.

"Oh, and why is that?" I sipped the black tea.

"If the opponent was just some High-class Devil, then we could fight by reading this. This book is written with lots of research, but that isn't the problem."

"Yeah, well I don't think playing trivia works very well in settling family matters, especially with a bird of all things." I shrug.

Rias chuckled and after a while she put on a serious expression. "Riser himself, the biggest problem is because that our opponent is a Phoenix." She takes out a book after answering me and puts it on the table. Then she points out at an opened page, a picture of a fire bird with its wings spread wide open.

"A long time ago the mystical beast, Phoenix, was looked upon by humans as a bird that governs life. It was so looked upon that it left it legend in many countries in the human world where it's told that the tears of the Phoenix can heal any wounds, and the blood that flows within its body can give eternal youth to those that drink it." She explained. I already knew about the demonology anyway. Thank you Wikipedia and the current underdog Internet.

There was another Phoenix on the Devil's side. They are the Devils counted as one of the '72 pillars'.

"The humans named the Devils' Phoenix as the 'Phenex' to distinguish it from the mystical beast Phoenix, however, Riser's clan has the same ability as the Phoenix. —In other words immortality, that's the opponent we must fight against." She continued.

"Yeah, especially when they keep getting up, they are a pain to deal with." I sigh in relation. Fighting a true immortal was a terrible experience but truly valued.

"Yes. They are basically invincible; even if you attack them, their wounds will heal right away: their flames won't even leave a bone left. 8 wins and 2 losses: that's the record Riser holds in the official 'Rating Game'. He's fought ten times and won eight matches: he lost two of the match on purpose as kindness to one of the households he is close to, but the truth was he won all of his matches. He already became a candidate to obtain a title in the official game. I felt something uneasy when I heard that Raiser was chosen as my fiancee. Yes, I think otou-sama and the others chose him in case something like this was to happen; they chose Raiser so I will have no choice but to marry him. Even if it becomes a match between households, they knew that there was no way for me to win. In chess you would say they tricked me. A swindle." She confessed with angry eyes.

No matter how strong she is, her parents knew that there was no way that that Rias could beat someone immortal. That would be unfair, so there's no way she could beat him; well I definitely could in many ways, but in her current state she cannot.

"When the Rating Games became popular, the ones who climbed up the most is the House of the Phoenix. There wasn't much conflict among Devils until the game was introduced. In a game where the [King] also participates, the strength of Phoenix became clear. The House of Phoenix is the leading group among the strongest class. —Immortality, and Devils realized how terrifying this power was for the first time."

"You know, it's not like we can't defeat that yakitori..." I smiled.

"Yes, I am aware of that. You are sharp, there are two known ways we can defeat him. One is to beat him down with incredible power and the other one is to keep on taking him down until his mind crushes. The first method requires the strength of a God-class." She answered happily.

_That's not a problem._

"The second one is to save our stamina until Raiser gets his mind crushed. Even if his body is immortal where he can resurrect his body many times, his mind isn't immortal, so his mind will definitely tire down each time we defeat him, and it's our win if we completely crush down that Phoenix's mind, then he will stop resurrecting and he will fall. Well, the easiest way is to defeat him with a power that is on par with God that crushes him down with one strike which takes down both his body and mind." She smiles.

In other words we want to torture him painfully until he says "please forgive me".

I ask her the question that has been bothering me a bit. "Master, why are you against marriage?"

Rias sighs at my question. True, Riser is scum and is quite the womanizer himself, but she can't reject the arrangement if you think about her household problem. Well, I definitely would do everything in my power to relate.

"...I'm a 'Gremory'." She answers.

"I know, so it's because you will not leave your obligation?" I reply.

"Yes. I'm a Devil from the House of Gremory, and that name will follow me to wherever I go." She explains.

"Do you hate it?" I sip my tea again, she does the same.

"I actually feel proud of it. However, this is also something that is a burden to me. Everyone looks at me as Rias from the Gremory, so I can't have them look at me as Rias. That's why I'm enjoying my life in the human world, they don't know about the Gremory the Devil, everyone looks at me as who I am. I really like that feeling, and I never felt something like this in the Devils' society, and I never will now on as well. The only time I can enjoy my life as myself is when I'm in the human world." She sighs with a melancholic expression.

Well, luckily this world's 'Emiya Shirou' is not a suicidal idiot of a hero pursuing his ideals and is also dead to be accounted, so its much more tolerable than it usually is. It irritates me to my bone that someone relates me to 'that'.

"I want to be with someone who will love me as Rias without the fact that I'm a Gremory. That's the small dream I have... Unfortunately, Riser will only looks at me as Rias from the Gremory, and he loves me as Rias from the Gremory. That's why I hate it, but still, the pride of being a Gremory is very important. My feelings may be complicated, but I want to cherish this small dream I have."

In short she's having an identity crisis; she's being wed off not because she wants to, they'll marry her off to anyone just because she's Gremory, a political marriage from the times of old.

"I get it, if someone calls me Shirou, it gets on my nerves. I too had a dream." I put down the teacup to refill it with more.

"You had a dream? Come to think of it, you never let me call you 'Shirou', only Emiya or Archer." She looks at me in amazement.

"Yes, my father; no, not this one. My father's last wishes were that he become a hero of justice. So in his stead, I became one; an ally of justice. I stubbornly trained myself to the bone just like we have here everyday. As a human, I saved every single person I could." I paused. "...In the end, I was betrayed by my dream. I was a fool, thinking I could even save everyone with those ideals. When someone calls me Shirou, they think of a suicidal idiot that would do anything to save them, and even take their place in death even if they left me in some ditch to die in." I said everything I can think of with a smile. "I threw away that name, and I felt much better..."

"Is... Is that why you won't let me call you Shirou?" She gives a melancholic expression.

"At most, that will be my pseudo-identity, and I still dislike being called Shirou. It will always be either Archer or Emiya. But _master_ is _master_, you are fine the way you are. Rias Gremory, Devil of the Gremory; president of the occult club, not just Gremory, but the one who is proud of her family, the way everyone in the club who likes her for who she is and how she is, not just because of her linage even knowing who she is, am I correct?" I tell her.

No response.

"..._Master_?" I ask her to catch her attention. She shakes her head while saying, "I-It's nothing!" in a startled voice. Well, I'll leave that alone then.

"But having an opponent like that for your first match will certainly be difficult, right?" I pick up the tea, it's sat there long enough for me to drink it.

"Yes, it will be tough, but with the 7 of us, we can do it." She nods happily.

"Would you like another cup?" I offer her a refill.

"Gladly." She smiled.

I found the couch quite comfortable that night.

* * *

-8th and final day of training, Morning-

"Use Boosted Gear, Issei." Rias commanded the brown haired boy. She forbid him to use it, but I'm guessing we're having a test run. "It should be okay to have Emiya as the opponent."

"Got it, _master_." I came forward after Rias's command, and stand in front of Issei, so we're having a spar.

"Issei, activate your Sacred Gear before the mock battle. Let's see, we'll start the battle two minutes after you activate your Sacred Gear." She explained as Koneko handed me a bokuto.

"Y-Yes." Issei says while startled, and the familiar red gauntlet appears on his arm instead of mine for once.

"Boost!" He commanded.

**[Boost!]**

The Boosted Gear makes the voice of Ddraig come out at his words, and structural analysis tells me his circuits connected to the gauntlet were holding double the amount of prana.

Ten seconds later.

**[Boost!]**

His circuits that held prana doubled again, but it's still a small amount compared to mine. This repeats until the 12th time.

**[Burst.]**

That's his physical limit. Any more would exhaust him, and the prana began to leak out from the arm. That gauntlet was a root be damned magic core; a factory for making prana after all, containing an actual Welsh dragon's soul and magic core. This was some technology this world pulled off that magi would probably start a war with a wielder of the 2nd and 5th magics; together even maybe. World domination would be easy with that thing if it fell into someone like Riser's hands.

"Stop." Rias ordered. Then she orders him to face me.

"Let's do this, _Boosted Gear_!" Issei shouts, holding out his gauntlet. The gem in the center was shining a green light.

**[Explosion!]**

The prana is released from his circuits, and it covers the body completely. He was much more powerful than before by a long shot, almost nearly ten thousand times stronger than before.

...I should really cut off that arm before 'that' becomes a serious threat, but that would do nothing since it would simply be transferred to a new host. The same way the girl's _Twilight Healing_ was extracted would do... and probably kill him in the process. It was better safe that sorry, but sadly I knew no such item in my reality marble that had the same ability.

_That guy can probably match me in my old state now in terms of pure power._

[Geh... he's that strong?]

"Issei, I want you to fight Emiya in that state. Emiya, I want you to be his opponent." She orders the both of us.

"Yes, Buchou." He nods.

[Uwah... this might be bad.]

_Yeah._

"Issei, do you want to use a sword? Or do you want to fight with bare hands?" She asks.

"I will fight bare handed!" He answered.

"Very well. Emiya, I allow you to use promotion." She nods.

"Uhh... Promotion?" I ask how that works.

_A class ability? Well maybe a pawn does has a characteristic._

"Just repeat after me, Emiya. Promotion: Queen." She tells me.

"Got it. Promotion: Queen." I chant the aria. The chesspiece inside me generates more prana, increasing my strength, endurance, od, and agility without any reinforcement. I nearly whistled at the surprise, since I wasn't aware of the rest of the spells laced in the chess piece inside me.

"Now, begin you two." Rias orders, and Issei makes a sloppy stance that's full of holes. He charges right at me. He was fast, but nowhere as fast as Yuuto.

I parried his punch with the wooden sword without reinforcement, and he comes at me with another one. I duck and hit his own body that was in a veil of prana, and quickly blitz past him, hitting his stomach. He quickly retaliated by trying to kick me like an idiot; his kick was very sloppy and I easily dodged it.

The fight went on, with ease. Eventually my wooden sword was needing of attention so I reinforced it like metal to match the superhuman -or devil.

"Issei! Shoot with block of demonic power! When you form a block of demonic power, shoot it with a shape you imagine the most!" She commanded, and he did so. A small ant-sized ball of pure prana emerged from the gauntlet's grasp, and I quickly prepare to avoid it by walking backwards until the last moment, then counter attack.

"..." I reinforce my leg and jumped to the side as he launched it at a larger size. It was an B-rank beam of magic all right.

BAM! The sound of the magic hitting the mountain was no surprise to me, and I continued to rush in to whack Issei on the head for trying to kill me.

**[Reset]** The other gauntlet announced as I hit Issei on the head.

"I'll have both of you stop it there." Rias says as she walks up to the two of us, and I put down the bokuto that snapped in two at the last hit.

"Ow..." Issei rubbed his head in a tired voice, and collapses on the ground.

"Good job you two. Now I will hear your impressions. Emiya, how was it?" Rias asks.

"He's still sloppy in technique; that's to be expected. In raw power, he's doing fine." I give my opinion.

"Thank you, Emiya." She turns to face Issei. "That's how it is, Issei. You are definitely weak when you haven't activated your Sacred Gear, However, you become a totally different person if you use the power of the _Boosted Gear_." She points to the mountain. "That attack is one of an High-Class Devil. If that hits, most will be blown away."

_No kidding, unless it's someone like Saber, who has A-rank magic resistance._

[Oh yeah, she's amazing if she can go through that without being blown away.]

"Your body which went through basic training became a vessel that can handle a _Sacred Gear_ that increases the power drastically. Even now, your body is strong enough to handle the power increase. I told you before, right? You can become the strongest as long as you improve your basics. The higher your initial strength is, the more the power can increase. The basic stamina rises from '1' to '2'. Even something like that would become a big factor for you to become strong." She explains.

_Well, for someone like me who's about a '10' right now, I rise to '20' and so much faster._

[She doesn't know about us yet, does she?]

_And I plan to keep it that way until it's necessary._

Rias continues her speech for Issei's motivation and we continue the training. Tomorrow, we leave the mountain.

* * *

**Author's note: And done!**

**Well, this chapter went smoothly I think.**

**Anyway, servant stats time! After this, Archer will not be on here for a while. Later!**

**(I also tried to rush into Riser's fight, but that will be for next chapter)**

**Also, Archer's reinforcement isn't counted in stat sheet. (Because they aren't passive) Note that promotion isn't added either, and parameters will eventually be changed.**

**Update: Issei's Height and weight changed to be lowered (because this is before he lifts and grows muscles, not to mention that was after around 10 volumes.)**

**Also forgot Rook doesn't increase MGI resistance. Forgot about F/SN's Hercules didn't have it and Gil has that armor to upgrade his to E. Not changing Emiya's though, because he has that magic crest now. Lancer (F/SN) has C rank because of having a magic crest as well (I have no idea where it's located though.)**

* * *

**-Update-**

Class: Pawn, Low-class Devil, Reincarnated Human

Master: Rias Gremory

Identity/True Name: Shirou Emiya (Archer)

Sex: Male

Height and Weight: 168cm, 48kg

Alignment: True Neutral Sarcastic

Strength (Physical Strength): E

Agility (Average overall speed): E

Endurance (Body's total average constitution): D

Demonic Power (Magical Energy(Overall ability to channel prana)): B+

Luck (Ability to reverse one's destiny): E

Noble Phantasm/Sacred Gear: ?

**-Class Abilities-**

Magic Resistence: C

Nullifies all magic that requires less than 3 verses. Cannot block large scale magic such as great magic and ritual magic.

Independent Action: A+

Can act without a master.

Promotion: D ~ A

Can change chess piece into having characteristics of knight, rook, bishop, and queen evil pieces, increasing the servant's parameters variously.  
The level of this ability is unknown.

**-Details-**

He was once a hero (counter guardian) who wished to save people and became one through making a pact with the Devil (Alaya, the will of humanity and the world). He is extreme skilled with the bow, known as Archer and never misses his target unless he wants to, and can make arrows as he wishes through magic.

In his life, he seemed to have been killed by an man in blue tights (Lancer) wielding a red ominous spear (Gae Bolg) by being stabbed through the heart. He is currently inhabiting the body of Emiya Shirou, who is a Devil.

He appears to be from another world, as his memories are completely different, as he claims to be Emiya Shirou of the future.

Other than his sarcasm and great knowledge of things, other details are unknown.

**-Skills-**

Clairvoyance: C+

Enhanced Vision

Allows clear vision of very distant targets, and improves body movement and vision greatly. Able to detect very distant objects moving at high speeds.

(It has increased greatly after becoming a reincarnated you have read History's Greatest Disciple Kenichi, the Ryouzanpaku masters have C rank due to training their eyes to the limit. Archer can reach this level through reinforcement with healthy eyes of 20/20 like Shirou.  
Devil have better senses of hearing and sight than healthy normal humans (they are rank E- to D generally), and when reinforced further he gains C+.  
Archer cannot reach rank B Clairvoyance rank because he cannot see through objects, but what are in objects, because his Structural Analysis only goes so far from reading it's history.)

At higher ranks, it allows the Servant to see through even through objects and time.

Magic: C-

Knowledge of orthodox magic.

The level of his ability is unknown.

Sarcasm: A

How sarcastic one can be.  
At this level, it may even draw unwanted attention of others.

A master of Sarcasm.

Eye of The Mind (True): B

Capable of calm analysis of battle conditions even when in danger and deduce an appropriate course of action after considering all possibilities to escape from a predicament. So long there is even a 1% chance of a comeback, this ability greatly improves the chances of winning.

(A turning the tables in a game of chess is an example.)

Cooking: A+++ (If using demonic power)

Ability to create meals

At this rank, it is considered godly. It is possible to have effects such as increasing Charisma, charm of the servant and even have all kinds of effects.

When demonic power is used in the process, it is enough to send Koneko into her mating season after a meal.

(At EX, one may even recover one's life with cooking and other great unknown effects, but Archer doesn't have such knowledge/ability yet.)

**-Noble Phantasm/Sacred Gear-**

?

* * *

**-Update-**

Class: Pawn, Low-class Devil, Reincarnated Human

Master: Rias Gremory

Identity/True Name: Issei Hyoudou

Sex: Male

Height and Weight: 160 cm, 42 kg

Alignment: Perverted Good

Strength (Physical Strength): E-

Agility (Average overall speed): E-

Endurance (Body's total average constitution): E

Demonic Power (Magical Energy(Overall ability to channel prana)): E-

Luck (Ability to reverse one's destiny): E-

Noble Phantasm/Sacred Gear: A+

**-Class Abilities-**

Promotion: D ~ A

Can change Pawn chess piece into having characteristics of knight, rook, bishop, and queen evil pieces, increasing the servant's parameters variously.  
The level of this ability is unknown.

**-Details-**

He is very perverted to the point he will peek on girls, and do other things I do not want to mention that are against the law.

Before becoming an Reincarnated Devil, he was still always like this. As an fomer average human, he is almost clueless to the situation. He is the current wielder of the Sacred Gear, Boosted Gear.

**-Skills-**

Clairvoyance: E

Vision

Allows a little distant vision.  
At higher ranks, it allows the Servant to see farther.  
(He can try all he wants, he will never get it)

Magic: E-

Knowledge of orthodox magic.  
The strength of his ability is very basic.

Pervertedness: A++

He is an incarnation of lust, and almost cannot hold his urges.  
At A rank, it will have affected the servant's mind, and the actions he follows.

At this rank, it may even power one's self and increase motivation completely, but loses popularity and is seen as trash.

At higher ranks, one will lose their social standing completely.

**-Noble Phantasm/Sacred Gear-**

Boosted Gear: (Dragon Booster)

The gauntlet has the ability to double one's power every 10 seconds, but is always limited by the wielder's physical strength and has a time limit. An amplifier that doubles MGI, STR, END, and AGI all together when an "[Explosion]" command is invoked.

Other details are unknown, but it seems there is currently no known limit to be multiplied other than this. It's maximum power to be double appears to be unlimited, and can give power like no other. Archer can duplicate this gauntlet somehow. Needless to say, the stronger the wielder the stronger the Sacred Gear.

Rank: A+

Type: Anti-Unit(Self)-Type Sacred Gear

Range: -

Maximum Target: 1 person

* * *

**-Update-**

Class: Rook, Low-class Devil, Nekomata

Master: Rias Gremory

Identity/True Name: Koneko Toujou (Shirone)

Sex: Female

Height and Weight: 138cm, 31kg

Alignment: Lawful Neutral

Strength (Physical Strength): C (She is able to lift a large bag and probably even trees like nothing?)

Agility (Average overall speed): E

Endurance (Body's total average constitution): C

Demonic Power (Magical Energy(Overall ability to channel prana)): E (C if in Nekomata form)

Luck (Ability to reverse one's destiny): D

Noble Phantasm/Sacred Gear: N/A

**-Class Abilities-**

Magic Resistance: E

Defense against magics. It cannot nullify them, but damage is somewhat reduced.

Power of a Rook: D

The Rook chess piece enhances endurance and strength by 1 rank passively.

**-Details-**

She is a Nekoshou, a Nekomata, a rare hellcat. Sometime in the past she was reincarnated as a Devil by Rias Gremory.

She is mainly seen eating sweets, and likes Archer. She dislikes perverts greatly like Hyoudou Issei.

When released in her Nekomata form, she will gain a cat's tail and ears. She has a sister, but other details are unknown.

**-Skills-**

Clairvoyance: D

Vision

Allows somewhat distant vision.  
At higher ranks, it allows the Servant to see clearly and improves body movement.

**-Noble Phantasm/Sacred Gear-**

N/A


End file.
